


The Green Ghost

by Mochame



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship/Love, Loyalty, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochame/pseuds/Mochame
Summary: (Moomin AU) Moominvalley is a small yet comfy kingdom filled with rich flowers, sweet fruits and fresh fish. The kingdom is ruled by the royal Moomin family. But little did they know, they were slowly getting bankrupt. Not because of spending the money all to themselves, but because a spy has been sneaking around the castle walls pretending to be someone who they aren't.Two mysterious vigilantes called The Green Ghost and The Crimson Ghost (That's what the people calls them) are villains to the eyes of the corrupted aristocrats and heroes to the poor. With the aristocrats ignoring the poor and mistreating them by giving them strict rules and doing illegal things to them, it's up to the Ghosts to save them from punishments and rescue them to safety.When two vagabonds heard an event happening in the valley from two different markets, they decided to pay a little visit to the kingdom. But with misfortunes greeting them with a hug, can they succeed from all of the misfortunes? Especially when arriving to the valley, they realized that there's more than just the deadly event happening around the kingdom.Moomin AU: A dark magical era of kingdoms (but a little mixture of Steampunk), magic and wars.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Moomin fanfiction :D I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Oh, and just a few sidenotes :) 
> 
> • Snufkin and Joxter doesn't have a tail in this fanfiction but they definitely will have some cat traits in them--I dunno why but I love how many people call them cats--(Thanks Google images, Tumblr, fanfictions and YouTube vids /comments for making me adore the cat canon :3)--I swear Tumblr and Google Images are like a shrine when it comes to the Snufkin and Joxter cat canon XD
> 
> • I'm sorry if there's wrong grammars and spellings here and there, english is not my first language :) 
> 
> • I'll add some swears here and there 
> 
> •I'm not really good at discribing attack movements but I'll try my very best to give an accurate one :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading this small sidenotes :D  
I hope you enjoy!

One: Crimson and Green 

* * *

"There they are! Right on top of the roofs!" A guard yelled from below.

"Where?"

"Up in those buildings stupid!"

The red masked mumrik chuckled as he glanced down the guards who chased them below. He lightly held his red hat to prevent it from the flying away because of their active adrenaline.

"Catch us if you can fools!" He yelled with an excited tone as he laughed. The guards below them yelled back curses and death threats as they still chased them from the streets, the distinct yells and yelps was heard below as the guards roughly shoved away anyone who comes to their paths. "You morons are no match for us!" He yelled again while he gave out a wide grin as he looked down at the furious guards trailing behind their backs below the ground. He gave out a hearty laugh. Completely enjoying the good adrenaline run. Dodging and jumping over chimmneys, his companion spoke.

"Y'know, you should stop with the teasing. It will anger them more." His companion advised calmly with a small smile displayed on his lips. He looked over his shoulder as he eyed his red hatted companion.

He lightly shrugged as they continued to run. "Awww, there's no fun if you don't tease them. Besides, I'm just teasing, nothin' hatred will come to me with just teasing." He winked at his companion which his companion rolled his eyes playfully before looking back to the road ahead.

"I hope you die you bastard scum!" A guard yelled below. Making his green hatted partner look back to his red hatted companion with a playful smirk and a raised brow. "No hate will come to you with just teasing you say?" He slid the last sentence. The red hatted companion laughed. Focusing back to the front, they lightly gasped when they saw a guard swiftly climbing a ladder a few feet away and onto the roof, blocking their way. The guard pointed his spear to the speeding duo. "Stop!" He yelled.

The green cloaked companion made a tsk sound and grabbed something from his pouch that tied to his belt, he pulled out a black marble sized ball that he tucked between his fingers and waited until they were near the guard before throwing it roughly to the roof, creating a huge black smoke that blinded the guard for a few seconds before the duo quickly emerged from the smoke and continued running. Leaving the guard behind who's coughing and shooing away the black smoke.

They continued running but got distracted again when another guard climbed up to the roof to block their path. The green hatted mumrik slightly jumped back, knowing that his companion is going to pull a gun. His red hatted companion pulled out his small hand gun from his belt and 'clumsily' shot the ground just in front of the guard's shoes, just a warning shot that made the guard jump in surprise before falling down the roof, landing perfectly to the group, knocking the guards that chased them below. The red hatted companion smirked a little and placed his gun back to its place and continued running. His shot was good but nonetheless they got back up again and started chasing them again. Others had started climbing the roofs while others raced them below.

Their lungs and legs burnt due to so much running but since their adrenaline's kicking, they couldn't feel a thing. They continued running but when they spotted the end of the connected roof, they stopped and turned to face the back. The brown leather uniform of the guards shined as they ran towards them. The duo panted heavily but nonetheless stayed in character, eyes narrowed and ears open for the battle that's brewing right now. The sun bloomed brightly from the heavens, showering the small city of Grencia who's ruled by a greedy queen with harsh sunlight. Their chests puffed and deflated multiple times as they enhaled and exhaled the dry and dusty air. Still panting, his red companion huffed. "You...and I need a break from this whole chasing thing."

He wiped away a bead of sweat from his arm and chuckled. "You want a ship chase then?" He glanced below behind him and frowned a little when five or more guards stood below. With guards below them and running towards them, they're trapped.

His red hatted companion laughed. "Tempting, but you know that I know we need a ship first in order to do that."

He chuckled. "Worth a shot but maybe next time?"

"Definitely next time an-"

"HA! Boys they're trapped!" A guard mocked in front of them, interupting their conversation. The duo looked at the guards as the guards in front of them laughed.

"No escape bastards!"

He dramatically placed his crimson gloved hand to his chest. "Ouch, did he just called us bastards?" He asked in a fake hurt tone. His green hatted companion chuckled and played along. "Quite hurtful to call us that." The green hatted mumrik commented, making the red companion shook his head and made a tsk sound. He looked to his companion. "I'm offended why they called us that, I mea-"

"Ready the chains boys," He informed his companions behind him, interrupting their conversation again. "This will be easy. Two against five, we'll see about that."

The red masked mumrik frowned and looked at his partner with a deadpanned look. "Well that's just rude." Referring how he cuts the red masked mumrik's lines.

"Shut up!" He looked over to his shoulder. "Boys round 'em up. Bring them to the executioner immediately after this."

"Well my friend," He referred his green hatted partner in crime. "This is about to go down." He smirked as he pulled out his gun. His companion smirked and readied his gun as well, he was about to pull out the small little smoke bombs from the pouch but paused when he felt one lump of smoke bomb from his pouch.

His eyes widened.

Oh no.

His companion leaned in to whisper at his partner. "No don't do it!" He whisperyelled. His jaw clenched as his mind started to think. This is their only way to escape without getting seen. If they use this now while on combat, they'll have a great advantage for their attachers would be blinded by the black smoke, but if they use this now, they won't be able to escape without being seen.

"What?" He replied with a whisperyell as well. "Don't tell me you're becoming a softie?" His electric blue eyes never left the guards.

His partner frowned. "No. What I mean is, don't attack. I'm almost out of smoke bombs." He whisper calmed down a bit.

"Why didn't you pack more?" His red hatted partner's exclaimed whisper also calmed down. His eyes narrowed with a frown on his face. their hands tucked behind the cloak.

"You dragged me away before I could even get a proper reply."

"Oh so it's my fault now?"

"Yes.."

He chuckled. Amused at how he just pointed him that it's his fault. But with all honesty, it's really his fault. He was just so excited of going on a mission with his son that he just dragged him away before he could even say a single reply. Because of his son's confused and surprised expression, he didn't thought about reloading the pouch until they were almost at the gate. "Can't help it, It's been months since I haven't seen you and I've been dying to do this for over a while now."

The green hatted partner of his chuckled. His smile softened, his heart fluttered as he heard his partner's reply. "Can't we just run?"

His red hatted partner of his sighed but gave out a smirk. "Oh, that won't do, it won't be fun running away from this. How many left?"

"One."

"Damn. No fun. No fun at all...save it and wait for my signal to throw it off." he sighed and looked at him. "Why didn't you refilled it before we got here?

"You dragged me away remember?"

"Yes I know but before that? We were at the allyway remember? Why didn't you refilled it?"

"I was starting to, but they caught us sneaking remember? We ran into the marketplace, we've almost got caught so you threw all of my smoke bombs...Remember?" His green hatted companion pointed with a chained joke right on his heels, earning a small laugh from his partner.

"C'mon that was fun. Don't tell me you didn't enjoyed it?" Referring the moment they almost got caught but he threw all of his partner's smoke bombs, causing the whole marketplace to ingulfed with black smoke.

He smiled, not angry nor upset that his red hatted partner wasted all his smoke bombs. "Oh, I enjoyed it all right but my other pouch of smoke bombs did not," he chuckled. His red hatted companion gave out a chuckle as well. Pleased that he didn't get an earful because of wasting his smoke bombs. "I'll make it up for it."

"So what are we going to do? Hide?"

He shooked his head, a smirk formed on his lips. "Where's the fun in that if we hide? We'll just have to play carefully and don't die."

His companion gave him a raised brow with a smile. "Out of all words? You chose tha-"

A battle cry was heard when a guard charged with a spear in his hands, ready to stab them as he interupting their whispering conversation. The red hatted mumrik ducked and kicked the guard hard in the stomach, sending him back.

He dusted away the nonexistant dust from his clothes and huffed. "We're talkin' here pal." He turned to his companion behind him. "Yeesh, guards," He playfully rolled his eyes and gave a half smile to his companion. "Am I right?" Trying to make a good joke out of their trapped situation.

His companion laughed and stood beside him, instead of his gun, he pulled out his sword and readied himself.

The Crimson Ghost smirked.

"Careful Mm'k? Don't want your ma snapping my neck when I tell her you're injured or somethin'."

His green hatted companion smirked.

"Kill them for all I care!" The guard that interupted the red hatted mumrik multiple times yelled. The guards gave out a nod and attacked them all at once.

The Crimson Ghost and The Green Ghost yelled out a battle cry before the sound of his sword slashing and the loud bang of the gun was fired.

* * *

After almost a whole day of dominating the skies, the sun slowly retreated behind the oceans, turning the once sapphire skies to violet, pink and gold. The woods gave out a calm atmosphere as faint brubling sounds of streams flowing down and the rustles of leaves echoed throughout the forest. Two exhausted mumriks relaxed on a tree as they calmed their shaky breaths. Their suits wrinkled as specks of mud, blood and dust has dirtied their clothes but nonetheless, no holes to stitch whatsoever. The once huge city they interrupted the peace a few hours ago looked so small from the place they relaxed.

The red hatted mumrik sighed with a smile on his face as he adjusted his black mask. His knee arched up a little as he sat up on a strong branch, leaning his back against the trunk of the mighty tree. He rested his arm on his arched knee as his other leg dangled off the branch, letting it lazily swaying back and forth. The breeze gave out a cool air as his companion below sighed in satisfaction. Laying below the branches, feeling the fuzzy green grass, his green hat covered his face as his hands pillowed behind his head. His knee arched up as he rested his ankle on top his arched knee. Crossing his legs.

"So, how are you?" His red hatted companion asked. Starting a conversation. Their bags stood beside eachother nearby as they rested.

"Good, you?" He replied as he adjusted his hat, uncovering his face and placed the hat back into his face again but he didn't covered his mouth this time, only his eyes and nose.

"Still good as always."

His green companion hummed in thought. "How's ma?" He heard his red hatted companion yawned up in the branch.

"Still the same."

They didn't really have this kind of simple conversation when they met again after months of not seeing each other. When The Joxter heard a conversation between two merchants that was selling their goods in the streets of the black market, he knew by heart he would go into that city and bust the innocent person out. Just because she's a witch doesn't mean she's the one who stole a aristrocrat's bracelet. But one of the conversation stated that because of a witch was dragged into the dungeons, the dungeon is now on full time protection mode. Guards would be at every halls and doors, and if he just sneaks in there alone, a major possibility would mean that he will be captured. One against a dozen will surely knock his socks out, so in his flustered annoyed state, he decided right then and there that he needs partner. A temporary partner though, he doesn't like a partner in crime by his side all the time.

He needs a partner who's fearless, who would distract the guards in and outside the palace and let them play hide and seek and tag for a few minutes while he sneaks in and busts the innocent witch out. But in all honesty, he knew he could do this mission alone, he just needs to be extra, extra, extra, extra, EXTRA, **EXTRA** careful of not getting caught. But since he knew that if he does the mission by himself, a major possiblity will be shown that he'll be captured and/or be tortured to death by his crimes such as complicity of busting his allies out of prison--Not really in a way, for the people he busts out are innocent--and rebellion, for going against the rules of the kingdom. Besides, he needed to be free in order visit his lovely wife and children, he promised them to come back.

So in this case--just a temporary thing--he needs a partner. But who?

Well, there is someone he had in mind.....but he's probably somewhere far away.

The Joxter is never the type to say it's fate. He'll just say perfect timing, but never ever in a way to say it's fate. But when resting on a tree branch one day in a forest a little near the city where the witch lived and was imprisoned, he thought restlessly as he brainstormed where to find a partner. It would be completely idiotic to advertise that he--the most wanted mumrik--in a few countries and towns here and there that he's in need of a partner. Almost going on a raging tantrum of getting stressed everytime he thoughts about his plan, a hum caught him by surprise as he heard someone walking down the forest. When he saw the person walking and humming softly as if he hummed the forest to sleep. He practically jumped for joy--literally--landing perfectly on the ground in front of the very surprised green hatted mumrik and dragged him away before he could even get a sound out of his mouth, explaining hastily as he dragged him away. Because of his hasty explination, he just told him to distract the guards for a few minutes, when he fires a bullet into the sky--a symbol that the person's out of harm's way--they would run away.

When the mumrik finally had a chance to reply, he wanted to decline his offer but when he heard the accused witch who's in the dungeons for doing absolutely nothing, he quickly wore his outfit and got into his post. Happy that he's part of lending a hand.

The duo started catching up. Asking, laughing and answering anything that escaped from their lips. As they blabbered away, they never realized that a certain someone just arrived and stood right in front of them, just a few steps away from the tree they currently relaxed on. With a gentle clear of her throat, she saw the red and green duo swiftly looked to where she stood and instantly pulled out their guns from their gun holsters, making her yelp in utter surpise as she held her hands up.

"I-I come in p-peace!" She shakily exclaimed. They looked at each other as they pointed their gun at her. "Tell us something, who are you and what's your business here?" Asked the green hatted mumrik.

"My name's Alicia, I bought you two a thank you gift," She held out a basket, "A thank you gift from saving my grandmother, the witch that you saved a few hours ago. She wanted to have you this."

But they didn't budge, they continually aimed their gun at her, which she understood their defensive state around strangers for they're criminals--In the eyes of the rich. With a sigh, she held out her pink orb necklace hidden away by the dark cloak that hugged her body and held it out, the red hatted mumrik recognized it and lowered his weapon, he glanced at his partner and gave out a nod, the green hatted mumrik hesitated but lowered his weapon. 

She sighed in relief.

He recognized that necklace for the witch told her about her granddaughter. A honey colored girl who has a pink orb necklace is the witch's granddaughter and apprentice. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo! Chapter two is here! :D I hope you enjoy this one!

‍‍‍‍Two: Crimson C, (Cupid) Ghost

* * *

‍‍‍‍

**Hullo! Chapter two is here! :D I hope you enjoy this one!**

The Gods gave her quite a luck that she found them in the woods. when she spotted her grandmother flying away with her broomstick up in the skies, and then the two mysterious figures climbing on top of one of the city houses' ceilings and ran away with the guards hot on their trail, she first followed the two figures secretly. Out to the city gates and away they ran. She knew them who the red and green figures are because of the rumors going through town to town about two mysterious figures who dressed the same outfit but with different color that helps the poor from the clutches of the aristrocrats and midde classes. The green one was very popular from the south and the red one was popular from the east as she heard from the town's people. Nobody knows who their names are and why are they helping the poor but the people called them Ghosts, Green Ghost and Crimson Ghost respectively. Alicia was quite confused why they called the two figures ghosts with their color coding outfit but probably because of how they just appeared out of nowhere? They do tend to pop up out of nowhere and help the poor.

Guilty that she couldn't thanked them because of how they risked their lives just to save her grandmother, she made a beeline back to her grandmother's house and made them food, after that, she searched for them. Out of the city gates, she searched and searched, trying to repay their kindness.

Truth be told, she was quite embarrassed of her thank you gift, if only she had money to give them then she would have handed the money on a silver platter but since she doesn't have any--not even a single copper coin--she just grabbed any fresh ingredients from their cupboard and cooked.

After it seems like hours of trying to find the figures, she was about to lose hope when she heard laughter, a loud masculine laughter from the forest. Following towards the sound, her body gave out a sigh of relief as she spotted them.

The moment she cleared her throat to get the attention of the two figures, the moment her body feels as if she became a tree. A tree so strong not even two typhoons can pull her feet out of the ground. Her body's so frozen with fear that she forgot to breathe for a few seconds. I mean who would not be frozen with fear if someone--make that two--aims a gun--Like I said, two--at her.

When all was sorted out by their introduction, she thanked them for their kindness and asked a question. She was quite curious where they heard the news. Could it be it became a hit news article that got passed from town to town? She doesn't know but she's curious to find out.

It wasn't a problem to let the people know her grandmother's a witch, for witches are common nowadays. Disappointment overpowered her a little when the red hatted figure just patted her head and stated mysteriously that it's a secret. She was disapointed but nonetheless, it vanished just after a few seconds before serving the food.

Their eyes sparkled and their stomach grumbled as they stared at her getting all the things out in her basket one by one on the grassy earth. She pulled out loaves of hot bread placed inside a paperbag, a small wooden jar filled with delicious strawberry jam, crispy meat and melted cheese sandwitches and two small wooden teacups and a metalic teapot.

Once she placed them all, she set the basket aside and smiled happily at the duo, the duo sat in front of her with their stomach rumbling in hunger, staring at the food in front of them. All those chasing and adrenaline rush sure can drain them whole.

"Please eat up, I made them especially for the two of you." She happily smiled, a rosy blush glowed on her porcelain cheeks. With a unison of thanks, they happily digged in.

"So Alicia, I have a question, where's your grandmother right now?" Asked the red hatted mumrik as he took a bite from his sandwitch. As he bit his sandwitch, a line of melted cheese came out and he quickly shoved them all into his mouth earning a snicker from his green hatted companion and a giggle from the grand daughter of the witch.

"I don't know but I can tell she's somewhere safe, also, I have a feeling that we're going to move away." she took a sip from her tea. Snufkin's surprised by her calmness and wanted to ask her, but he doesn't want to be nosey so he remained quiet. "After all, she was accused and she escaped from prison, the guards are probably still looking for her." she lightly shrugged. "But I'm really thankful that you two saved her, I really don't know why she was accused of such thing, my grandmother may be a witch but she never harms anyone or steals from anyone."

The red hatted mumrik shrugged. "That's the aristocrats for you, always accusing the poor, even if we don't even do anything."

The green hatted mumrik that sat beside him as he munched on his strawberry jammed toast, nodded in approvement. He glanced beside his partner who started drinking a lot of tea, quite a lot for his taste. Making the green mumrik raised his brow. He drinks like he never drank tea before...Is he alright?

Joxter drank and drank with all his might. Little did his son know, he's plotting something.

* * *

  
When he finished feeding the small fire with sticks that he collected nearby, he straightened up and turned to look at his guest with a smile.

"Thank you so much for the food Alicia."

"Indeed, thank you." His other green companion added.

She smiled happily as a rich red blush crept on her cheeks. "Oh, don't thank me, I should be thanking you two! Thank you oh, so much for saving my grandmother." she softly replied.

The red hatted mumrik tipped his hat as a thank you. The green one just smiled a little.

The once pink creamed skies had turned dark as stars started popping around the heavens. The sun retreated back to its bedroom, letting the moon dominate the heavens with its fullness, lighting the ebony world with its soft moonlight.

"Well," she smiled warmly. "I'll be off." She waved goodbye and started walking away.

"Wait!" Called the red one, making stop on her tracks. "Let us escourt you, it's dangerous for you to go alone."

"oh please no need, I don't want you two getting caught."

He chuckled, happy that she worried about their well being. "Don't worry about us, what about you? Both of us are worried for you."

"Bu-"

"Please let us escort us. We don't want anything to happen to you. We couldn't forgive ourselves if you get hurt."

The girl went silent but gave out a slight smile and nod. The red one smiled back and went towards her but before he could even walk a step, he paused and quickly added. "On second thought maybe you two should go, I-I've got to do something." He quickly ran through the bushes and further inside the woods. Leaving the two alone. With a small smile, she turned to the green ghost. "Shall we?"

He smiled softly, "Ladies first." perfectly hiding away his fuming state. He's playing cupid again isn't he? Damn it!! I fell for his trick yet again!!!

He placed his hands behind his back and started strolling beside her. Together, they started heading back to the city where he would escourt her to the gate. The city glowed with light and life as the people enjoyed their evening activities, even a distance away from the city, its city lights still glowed, booming with life. She looked at him and gave out a smile, a soft happy smile, while him, he gave her a friendly smile. Together, their long walk begins.

Damn him

Damn him

Damn him

Damn him

Damn him!!

Standing up in the tallest tree in the forest as he zippered up his pants. He smiled smugly seeing his son walking beside an attractive young lady.

Emerald eyes, soft honey gold hair and porcelain skin, polite and friendly AND a witch...

He smiled fondly. She's perfect for his son.

He crossed his arms on his chest while he stared at the walking couple as leaned his side against the trunk of the tree. He chuckled, proud that he's playing cupid again.

It bothers him sometimes that his son prefers being single rather than having a relationship. Love or not, he refuses to have a relationship. Sure, he respects his son's decision to be free from the feeling of having friends and butterflies in his stomach but it saddens him how lonely he is. Sure, he also respected his decision to be alone, but not this kind of alone. Joxter is alone in his adventures, yes, but deep in his heart, he knew he's not alone. He got his wife and his children and his best friends with him.

But Snufkin, Oh Snufkin...

He just wanted to be alone. With or without love, he refuses to have a relationship, or in this case, any relationship with anyone. Even with his family, he rarely visits his mother and siblings because he doesn't have 'time' to do so--that's always his explination--and since both him and Snufkin dislikes having a partner by their side, they only see each other whenever they crossed paths. And crossing their paths is a rare thing, since he goes in the east while his son in the south, they rarely see eachother.

* * *

"Lovely night we're having huh? Alicia asked out loud as she looked up to a sea of twinkling stars.

Snufkin nodded in response, he glanced at her a little before giving a silent sigh before looking ahead. "It is a lovely night." Alicia looked at him before giving a soft smile. Snufkin turned and gave a small smile before they both continued to walk.

Alicia looked back to the stars while Snufkin glanced at her again. His hand formed into a fist for a second as anger flared a little when the image of his father popped up into his mind, but he released his anger by relaxing his hand.

Honestly papa...I don't want to be in any relationship.

* * *

The moment he got back to the forest, he searched and searched of his father. Annoyed at his cupid games. His father sat on another tree with his legs dangling off the branch with a small leftover bread in his hand. Beside the tree he sat on lies a small flowing river with small rocks poking up the water. His green hatted son placed his hands on his hips and glared. His foot tapped impatiently.

"You should really stop with the cupid thing papa."

He plopped the bread into his mouth and spoke with his mouth full, "Owh wearly?" He swallowed. "Why?" He clapped his paws to remove the crumbs.

He sighed and sat down below him. "We've been over this papa, you know how much I dislike having a relationship."

He shaded his eyes with the brim of his hat as made himself comfortable. "I'm just looking out for you son, I'm not getting any younger y'know and you're not getting any younger as well."

"I don't like it. Relationships are too annoying for my taste."

The Joxter chuckled. "That's what you think Snufkin, it's not annoying once you get to feel it."

He scoffed. "Yeah, right."

His father hummed. Deciding to change the topic. "So, how's your walk with Alicia?"

"Ok....I guess?" His son yawned, "but nice and comforting." He stood up and dusted away the dust on his clothing. "I'll be getting some sleep now. G'night papa." He tipped his hat at him before walking back to the small camp. 

He raised his hat, letting his sapphire eyes watched him go all the way to the small camp. He smiled softly. "Good night Snufkin."

**I'm sorry if it's a little short but don't worry, I'll make the next chapter longer :) Thank you for reading! I'll see you all soon!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it's a little short but don't worry, I'll make the next chapter longer :) Thank you for reading! I'll see you all soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note will be posted in the later chapter, I hope you enjoy chapter 3 :D

‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍Three: Small Reunion And Gossip

* * *

"Don't get caught mmk?"

"I won't, and don't die either."

they both laughed and hugged eachother firmly. When they released, they both stared at each other with a smile. "Send my regards to mama for me please?"

He nodded, "Of course, if I visit her." he then gave out a small smile. "Do visit your mother when you have the time alright?" He then jokely added, "It annoys me sometimes how she would always ask me how you are doing." He chuckled.

He flashed a grin, but his grin isn't like any other, it felt like a guilty like grin rather than just a grin. "Of course, if I have the time..."

His father nodded. He held the brim of his hat and tipped it slightly down, as if his hat nodded, and then he's off. Walking away wearing his comfortable overcoat and his red hat with his backpack strapped behind his back.

He watched him go for a few minutes as his figure became smaller and smaller until it just became a dot. Holding the straps of his backpack, he walked the opposite way. Heading towards the city. There's a certain pouch he has to buy yet again.

* * *

  
Believe it or not, every city and town has a secret.

A dark secret.

And Snufkin knew just how to get in or out with ease. But first, let's wait for the moon to rise shall we?

* * *

  
Night has came and the city still glowed, but the people has been long gone asleep. Only the postlamps glowed as the candles inside it burned steadily, lighting the streets. Rain has showered the cold dark night as he heard the faint howls of wolves outside of the city.

His green cloak sheltered him from the cold environment as he walked, his brown boots made small splashy sounds as he navigated his way through the wet streets. his brown eyes scanned carefully as he walked all alone.

The marketplace is always the place he dislikes. Sure, it smells good with vendors selling cooked foods like fried fish or corn drizzled with butter and salt and or interesting trinkets to see and buy, but due to how many people are there and because of how buzzy it is, he dislikes it. But when it comes to night however, things became interesting. With the guards done patrolling the areas--the marketplace is their first go to-- and when they finished patrolling the whole city, they will head back inside their station, and after that, vendors will emerge from the alleyways and shadows. Not just ordinary vendors that sell meat and vegtables, but vendors that sell products, illegal products. From jewelry that they stole from the aristocrats, potions that is made by hattefatteners' blood or poisonous plants, swords that are sharper than an average swords or guns that has bullets that are either filled with poison or has the blood of a deadly but rare hattefattener, with good amount of their blood, it can make a paralyzing potion. Their blood is the main ingredient that can make a paralyzing potion, they're very pricey because of the hattefattener's wonderlust and they're illegal to kill because of their rarity.

He continued to walk through the streets. Recognizing a certain spot that they first got caught, making him chuckle at the memory. The rain continued to pitter patter softly. Showering the city with its tears, as if the angels from the heavens are crying. When he saw the spot him and Joxter got caught, he knew that he's almost at the marketplace, just a few walks more. Although, it would be good to run but since he has been running almost all his missions and journeys so far, he should atleast let his legs rest, so he walked. Passing the alleyway.

Because of his sensitive ears, he heard someone's footstep coliding a wet puddle behind him a small distance away. He looked through the corner of his eyes as he readied his gun by slowly unbuckling the button strap that keeps the gun in place in its holster. His paw, as he readied his gun was shielded away from the stranger's view for his arms were tucked behind the cloak. He continued to walk, his ears focused on the stranger as it followed him behind. His fingers twitched at this tense moment Snufkin had felt. His eyes focusing bouncing left and right as he tried to take a look at the stanger without making it obvious.

The footstep paused as if it stopped walking, which made Snufkin's brow raised. He continued walking and analyzing the stranger behind him, it made him confused how he stopped.

Then, with no hesitation whatsoever, it quickly ran towards him. His footsteps quickened as he hears the stranger pulling out a sword from its holster, making a faint 'shing' sound. Snufkin's eyes widened and instead of his gun, he pulled out his sword. With its fast approach, there's no way he could have pulled out his gun and aim at the stranger, it may have a possibility that he might grab the gun and stab him with the sword. So changing plans, he pulled out his sword and turned to face the stranger. He heard the footstep disappear as the stranger pounced towards him, trying the element of surprise but with Snufkin's quick agility, he dodged to the side and kicked the stranger. Snufkin couldn't really see him at first because of how he pounced but after he kicked it, it fell on the ground.

The stranger fell on the ground but quickly got back up, its frowning mask stared at him as he gripped its sword handle. He finally saw the stranger following him, but his structure is a little mysterious for he wore a dark green hooded cloak, covering its whole body, its frowning theater mask hid behind its face, making Snufkin curious of this unknown stranger.

Snufkin narrowed his eyes. Assassin. He gripped his sword as he readied himself to attack. Since his outfit and actions got the aristocrats, not to mention the people's attention, he has been receiving an assassin or two who wants to kill him. Either someone hired it to kill him off or they want his lifeless body to be carried to the authorities and get paid off And now, seeing this assassin in front of him, he knew it is here either for the money from the authorities or someone hired the masked stranger to get his head.

The masked stranger tilted its head before swiftly sliding towards him with its sword tightly in its hand. Snufkin defended himself by jumping back to avoid him and thrust his sword at him but the stranger parried him. Their swords formed a cross, they paused as he heard the stranger behind the mask gave out a hum. He jumped back and held his sword with both hands, he glared at the masked stranger.

"Who are you working with?!" He exclaimed. Eyes glaring to the assassin.

"Let's just say, I'm your worst nightmare." The masked stranger hissed.

**BANG!!**

The masked stranger fell down the wet, hard pavement with a loud thud. Making Snufkin flinch. Behind the corpse stood a black hoodied little mymble that made Snufkin tilt his head in surprise as a small amused smile formed on his lips. The mymble's gun smoked at the tip where the bullet came out.

"Y'know, you should have used the gun rather than the sword though."

"Little My?"

"Sup." She waved and placed her gun back in her holster. "Fancy seeing you here." She placed her hands on her hips. He chuckled. "Likewise."

He placed his sword back into its other holster, located on his right and walked towards her, he avoided the body by walking over the corpse.

Little My had grown. He noticed it. Sure, she still has the same voice but her height has grown. Last time he saw her, her height was of his chest but now, she's high enough where his nose lay.

"You should really visit mama more often little brother." Little My twitched her lip. He gave out a nervous chuckle as he scratched his nose. "W-well, what can I say? I've been busy..." He looked at her with a nervous smile.

Little My rolled her eyes before hugging her little brother. Snufkin tensed, but he hugged her back. Truth be told, he missed her, he missed her feisty and rebellious personality....and what placed the cherry on top is that he missed them. He missed them all. They broke the hug and smiled at eachother. They both missed each other but none spoke at that cheesy statement.

"What are you even doing here?" Snufkin started as he glanced at the body, glancing at to see if its moving and then back to Little My.

"I'm asking you the same thing."

"I'm here to buy smoke bombs, you?"

"I'm on my way home, bought myself a gun."

"What kind of gun?"

The stranger started to squirm, as if it tried to fight back something but Little My made no hesitation whatsoever to take the gun out again and shot it on its back, the assassin fell back down again. It gave out a loud bang and followed up a 'clank' as the bullet shell fell down the pavement. The tip of the gun smoked again.

"Hafftefatterns' gun. Same looking as a pistol but with more extra power on the haffte bullets." Little My smirked and placed it back into the holster.

He doesn't know what to say or do to be honest so he just made a face that made his lips thin and his cheeks puffed a little. "Oh...neat."

She clapped her hands as if she did a hard job done after she placed her gun back. "Time to go, see ya." and started walking away, making Snufkin stare down at the body who's shaking violently. He called Little My. "Hey come back here! What are we going to do with this?"

She stopped and turned to him. "I don't know, leave it I guess?" She shrugged lightly.

His eyebrows furrowed.This theater masked stranger tried to kill him a few minutes ago. Part of his head told him to leave the stranger there on the ground but his other part told him to drop it off to the authority--which is very weird and ironic considering he dislikes authorties for serving the aristocrats--and he doesn't like the authorities. Not one bit.

"What do you mea--" He cut off his sentence as heard the faint sound of multiple footsteps running towards here. His eyes widened and quickly grabbed Little My's wrist and dragged her away before she could even get a reply. Because of her gunshots, the guards must have heard the loud shots and ran to the scene. Little My, having no mumrik blood whatsoever, couldn't hear the distance of footsteps fastly approaching towards the scene and tried to struggle away but only got her mouth firmly pressed with his brown leather glove and carried her away. Running away with his half sister in his arms away from the scene. Leaving the assassin on the ground.

Hiding in a cornered poorly lit alleyway sorrounded by trash, they waited for a few minutes, before deeming the coast is clear. Placing Little My down as she glared at him with her arms crossed on her chest. He panted a little as he resting his hands on his knees, making him bend down a little. He panted as his breathing started to calm down. Little My may be little but she sure is heavy, he glanced at her who gave him a death glare, he panted even more as he looked at the allyway entrance. Her death glare never left her eyes as he continued to look at the only entrance and exit.

And deadly...He thought to himself as he remembered her death glare.

"Sorry.." He mumbled an apology, knowing perfectly that she hated being carried around like a little toddler.

She rolled her eyes and looked at the alleyway before walking around. Snufkin leaned his back onto the wall and sighed. His ears heard faint footsteps heading the way where the allyway stood and he started look for Little My, only to suffer almost a heart attack when Little My came out and started walking away. Without focusing his hearing, he didn't noticed the guards had saw Little My.

He was about to run out and grab Little My but only to be stopped when he heard the loud yell of the guard. "Hey! It's one in the morning, why aren't you in your house?"

Snufkin froze, sunk down and hid behind the trashcan. His heart beating faster and faster as he grew nervous of Little My's well being.

"Sorry officer, Got enchanted by the beauty of the city lights hehe.." He heard Little My's reply and Snufkin listened closely as ever. He didn't realized it sooner that the guards stood just a few steps away from the allyway entrance. Their shadows are the only way he can see them as he took a peek behind the trash bin and stared at Little My.

His eyebrows narrowed as a sweat trickled down his temple. He held the handle of the sword, ready to pull it out of its holster and attack. If Little My gets captured, he will not hesitate to rescue her. So he readied himself to jump in and rescue her.

"Are you alone madam?" He heard one of the guards. Little My rolled her eyes. "What does it look like officer?" Her voice dripping with sarcasm, making Snufkin smile a little as he heard it loud an clear. Yup, even her sarcasm's still there He thought.

"Do you want a company of a guard madam?" One of the guards asked.

"No thanks. Now I'll be off, goodbye everyone!" She stated, she looked at the allyway for a few seconds and her eyes met his. She gave out a smile before stretching her arms and went away, walking past the guards. He couldn't see her figure anymore and he heard the guards walking away as well. He smirked, impressed by her skills. What tactic! what did she do to be so smooth when it comes with th--

Then realization hit him like a catapult...

Snufkin couldn't help but facepalm so hard as realization hit him. Little My's innocent. She never go against the authorities, only him and Joxter alone could do that. He gave out a chuckle as a blush bloomed on his cheeks.

If you've become a vigilante and been doing this for years, your mind will grab a few instincts along the way. For instance, carrying Little My away--even she's innocent--to hide away from the guards. He's been doing this for a long time to the point he couldn't even stop himself to do it...it just clicked.

Chuckling again and checking if no guards are near with his sensitive ears, he crept towards the entrance and exit of the allyway, he looked left and right before going out. He checked his hearing again as his eyes sharply scanned to every area. With the coast is clear as crystal, he started running towards his destination, the market.

* * *

Every market during the day annoys him due to the tight streets and noisy vendors trying to attract attention of the customers. But during the night however, he finds the market nice and quiet. Sure, it's dangerous because of how danger's lurking every corner but when you're armed and knows how to fight back with ease, you're pretty much fine and in good health. No bruises, marks or something getting forcefully opened nor taken whatsoever.

Walking down the market way, his eyes scanned at every stand he ever catches his eyes on, looking left and right multiple times as he studied the illegal weaponary and jewelry. Vendors and customers walking and standing here and there as they looked and examine whatever that peaks their interests. The marketplace always has a lamp post here and there but it appears they blew off the candles that suported the lamp posts. Making the marketplace consumed in darkness, the only light that shined are the streets he ran towards here and the small little candles that they would place on their tables. some of the sellers and half of the customers are creatures of the night. too much light can either blind them or burn them, so it's best to blow off the lamp posts.

As a mumrik, his eyes are designed just like a cat but without a cat eyed design--mumriks and cats are like cousins in a weird yet fascinating way. They're not too close but not too distant either--Though, cats couldn't see in pure literal darkness but they can see in semi darkness--In the night or in a dark room, depending where the semi darkness lurks--mumriks however can see pure darkness and their eyes glow depending on their eye colors in the dark.

As he walked around, his eyes glowed light brown as he scanned for his specific item he wanted to buy. The sky no longer cried with rain and is replaced by the glowing moonlight that filled the dark with its silvery light. lumps of clouds still hovered around the heavens but that didn't stop the moonlight from shining down on the ebony world.

Smoke bombs are one of his items he always have in his bag, but since he pulled them out to refill his other pouch, Joxter grabbed the pouch full of smoke bombs and threw it all in one go, filling the marketplace with black smoke. Snufkin couldn't really help but gave out a smile as he thought about that event. He had fun while on the run with his mischevious father. They rarely see each other and he often misses him. Especially his mother, he missed her.

* * *

  
"I see, so the event will be held in the forest of witches?"

"Yes. Indeed, some aristocrats will be there. Do you know where's the way of the abandoned forest of witches?

"Yes, I know where to go. A friend of mine lived near that forest."

"Oh? Is it a servant?"

"Depends on who's your thinking."

A hooded moomin threw a pouch full of bullets over a basket full of weaponary to the red hatted mumrik and catches them with ease. He raised his head, letting one of his brilliant blue eyes take a peek at the seller as they hid behind the red brim of his hat. His mouth formed a thin line. The seller thought he's in a very serious moment because of his lack of emotion but Joxter isn't really serious at the moment, just plain sleepy. He really wants his good ol' sleep but his foreboding gave him a kick. Making him wide awake, and with his foreboding always correct, he followed his feeling and what do you know, it is certainly correct. An illegal slave dealing is getting held in the abandoned forest of witches.

Having and selling slaves are illegal and those 'slaves' aren't really slaves at all, just people who wanted to make money by going to another country to work or make a living but they got scammed and instead of going to new cities, they turned them to slaves and treating them like slaves.

"How many people are they going to sell?"

"Fifty? Thirty? I dunno, mayb' a hundred? That's all I can say, sorry. Not much I knew about it but I know some aristocrats and middle classes will be there to get a slave."

Joxter's jaw tightened. Damn the aristocrats. Although, Not all aristocrats are evil to the poor, some are very good to them but with a bad coincidence, the evils ones have more power than the good ones, which the good ones had been greatly overpowered, either their title or name. And don't get started on the middle classes either, they're just toxic as the other aristocrats he met. Then again, not all of them are bad, but then again, just like the aristocrats, they're also overpowered with or without their money.

"Thanks for the tip."

"Anytime."

He waved and was about to walk away but stopped when the hooded moomin called up. "If you're done checking out the aristocrats, I suggest you to not visit a city near that blasted forest.

He paused. Moominvalley? He turned back slightly. "What do you mean?" He raised a brow, his tone gave out a calm one but he started to worry.

The moomin shooked his head slightly. "That city's on a rebellion strike. People have been rebelling nonstop. I suggest not to visit there during the day, can be a little crowded."

His eyebrows furrowed with confusion and worry but because of his mask, the seller didn't see his eyebrows furrowing with concern, he just thought that the red hatted vigilante is just curious. The seller is completely unaware of his nervous and worried state. "What happened?"

"The Royal Moomin family messed up real big time because of spending so much money for themselves. Such a shame really, I thought they were the good ones, but in reality, it all was just a façade."

The red hatted mumrik stared deeply into the seller's eyes before turning around and made a run for it. As he ran out of the marketplace, he started to think who would done such a scheme to ruin the Moomin royal family's reputation. He knew fully well that his dear friend would never ever do this kind of thing.

Moomin would never do this, so who would? He thought as he ran. He has to go, he has to see Moomin.

* * *

  
"Where is the event going to be held?"

"In the abandoned forest of witches. Just down to the north up ahead. The event will happen next week? I think...probably third day of the week." He gave a pouch full of smoke bombs, Snufkin tied his smoke bombs on his belt. He then pulled out five gold coins from his pocket and handed it to him.

"Thanks for the information."

The hooded fillyjonk nodded in agreement and the green hatted mumrik walked away. As he walked, he decided to form a plan. Though, he doesn't really know if this plan of his will work due to the fact he never set foot on that forest but he knew the forest will be full of guards and firearms and he knew he's equally outnumbered. But he has to think about a plan.

He balled his hands into fists as he thought about what the seller had told him. They'll pay for this.

Arriving at the deepest part of an alleyway, he swiftly undressed his uniform and wore his natural green overcoat, he plucked his yellow feather off his hat and placed it in his uniform's pocket and placed the uniform in a hidden compartment in his large backpack. With his green hat and overcoat comfortably on him, he came out of the alleyway and made a beeline to the city gates and off to north.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so so much for reading, giving this fanfic Kudos, making a comment and giving it 100 hits! :D Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me, thank you oh, so much :')
> 
> I really wanted to name the people who gave me kudos but I don't know where the people who gave me kudos got stored and I've been trying to find it ever since. (I'm new to archive of our own so i'm trying my best navigating the app/site) but thank you so much! THANK YOU SO SO MUCH! :'D


	4. Chapter 4

Four: Fiery Rumors To Sickness Overload

* * *

"I don't understand why they would even listen to such nonsense my dear, we cleared the rumors multiple times but it seems like no one still believes us."

"Even the staff had started to believe such nonsense and started quitting one by one." She sighed sadly and looked at her husbnd who's standing at the large glass window, staring at the beautiful ocean before him as he let his thoughts wander. His hands clasped behind his back as his tail swooshed and twitched. "What shall we do darling?" Asked his queen while sitting near the fireplace with a small book in her hands.

He gave out a sigh, truthfully he doesn't know what to do, they cleared the rumors multiple times but they still rebel and spread the rumors. Thankfully, the rebel was less harmful in a way for nobody got hurt, they just came out as groups and started yelling in front of the castle doors nothing but hands formed into fists and loud voices in their throats. No one dared to come in for knights have been positioned beside the doors. Although it may seem harmless but they both knew it will evolve into something violent. And they both hated violence with a burning passion.

"I really hope eveything will be alright my love." he sighed and went back into his desk. His wife closed her book and gave out a small smile. "Don't worry darling, it will be over soon, I'm sure it will turn out alright and everything will be just like before."

He gave out a smile of reply as he looked at his darling wife from across his desk. His wife is always positive and that's one of the triats he loves about her but he knew deep in his guts that this will not end well. "I hope your right, my sweet."

* * *

It took a while to get there but he arrived just four days before the event. He was a little pissed at mother nature because of how rough the rains are, like she wanted to drown him from the spot and how she wanted to burn him to crisps using the deadly rays of the sun, but regardless of the dreadful weather, he survived without a scratch in his body, but he did carry a minor problem though.

He got a hellish cold.

Thanks mother nature...

Setting up his camp was easy but making lunch was hellish enough for him to the point he just lay back down inside and told himself he's too full to eat lunch--even though his stomach has been whining for the past hours.

He tried many, many ways to stop this cold. Forced himself to make a small detour to look for herbs to make herbal tea as he would pass through the forest, drank half of his medicines in his aid kit and had to force himself to stop at a small town at some point to visit a doctor. His head feels like there's a big boulder resting on top of his head hiding in his hat, his legs felt like his bones from the bottom part of his body got replaced with jelly, his body felt so sore and his nose has been scruffy and clogged for the past few hours.

* * *

They are good perks to be a ruler. You can get whatever you want, they have to get your permission first before they can do something that can change the environment or ways of living, they look up to you like a respectable figure, you take care of the kingdom and be a memorable person that will be known in future generations. Yes, being a ruler is grand and makes anyone special but the heavy burden of taking care of the people and the kingdom is not just fun and showing off. Meetings and paperworks are not part of the good perks that's for sure. In fact, they belong in the deepest negative perks as being a ruler. Truth be told, he hated paperworks and meetings! But, he's the king after all...a king will always be active whenever a meeting will come or a bunch of paperwork will be filled. And right now, he's sulking with a deep frown on his face as he wrote his replies and sign his signatures on the parchments that rested on his personal desk.

He really needed a break from all these paperwork, his eyes hurt from reading and his wrist is aching because of the nonstop replys and signatures, he really needed a break. He sighed heavily before dipping his blue feathered quill back in the ink bottle to rest his aching hand. He propped his elbows on the edge of the table and rested his hands.

Whenever he's stressed or tired, he would feel his environment getting smaller and right now, he really wants to go to the castle gardens to relax himself, being cramped in his study room and writing aren't the cause of his stress right now. In fact, it is the paperwork.

Stupid paperwork...

Writing and reading doesn't tire him out, he loves to read and write stories and even update his memoirs. But reading the long papers one by one sure can bore him, and writing long boring replies without enthusiasm sure can tire him. He doesn't remember how long he read or replied to them but his eyes sting and his wrist is aching. He sighed as he rubbed his tired eyes to ease the sting.Truth be told, things haven't been good lately. He became stressed because of the rumors that sparked the so called 'rebellion'. Thankfully, the rumors haven't reached the neighboring kingdoms such as the Fillian Kingdom and the Storkian Kingdom but he's afraid it might go out to other kingdoms. He really needs to find who's in charge of spreading the rumors and fast. Who knows what will happen if it's getting out of hand and his guts keeps on stirring as if something bad will bound to happen.

He closed his eyes tightly before opening them seconds later. He twirled his wrist to ease the aching pain and stood up to stretch. His golden crown sparkled beautifully as the sun beam that sipped through the large windows beside and behind his desk colided with the jewels on his crown. With a swish of his tail and a small scratch behind his ear, he walked his way out of his study room and up to his bedroom to sleep.

One cannot concentrate when someone's stressed, so a good nap will do.

But before he could even make a single step to walk down the hallway and up to the stairs, he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a gust of wind, a window closing loudly and a noise full of papers flying inside his study room.

Completely shocked and yet angered at the thought of someone barging in his personal space, he marched inside, ready to fight--with or without a weapon--but froze instantly when he saw a very familiar person as he quickly and yet clumsily picked up the papers from the ground as he tucked the other papers on his other arm, wearing a complete full on costume that he knew that will make the richest and corrupted aristocrats yell in anger.

"Joxter?"

He looked up as he picked the wind blown papers and smiled sheepishly but a mixture of a smirk. "Hiya Moomin, sorry for the papers."

* * *

He groaned as he wiped away the slimy snot with his sleeve and mumbled in different languages he knew along the way. He clenched his blanket as he coughed and sniffed, with a groan he rolled to the side and faced his green hat as it laid right next to him.

He arrived four days before the event and he still has time to rest and defeat this bloody sickness of his. His sickness isn't severe or anything, just a cold. But the banging ache on his head, the clogged nose that wouldn't let him breathe, the sore throat that causes his coughs and the sensitivity of his skin makes him feel like he's trapped in his own tent and he hates it whenever something or someone limits him. Because of his cold, it limits him to do anything he wants and right now, he wants to get up, make lunch and go for a walk or two to admire the forest but because of this damn cold, he couldn't get out of his tent!

Moaning in frustration, he placed his hat on his face and waited for a being--who's an expert of making people sleep--let him fall into a deep slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the lack of updates, school has been tough and my phone has been acting strange lately. Whenever I try to delete a word, my phone will freeze and instead of a word I want to delete, my phone will delete a few sentences or even a whole paragraph if it freezes long. I'm really sorry for the lack of updates! :( And I'll try to fix my phone, I couldn't even text or write straight because of the keyboard...

Five: Talking To A Dear Friend And A Father's Greatest Treasure

* * *

During his travels, he had seen many things that could make a person weep, blush madly, laugh uncontrollably or can question oneself's decisions but this, this scene in front of him baffeld him so much to the point he just stood at the middle of the large bridge connected to the village and castle with his eyes wide as saucers and his mouth opened wide to the point he can swallow a small baby whale. A group of different types of creatures yelling and huddling around against the castle main entrance, armed nothing but their hands formed into fists and screams that come out of their mouths. Two full armored knights stood at each side of the entrance as they crossed their spears in front of the door. Letting a warning that whenever someone yanks the spears, they will not hesitate to harm anyone who wants to go inside and confront or harm any of the Moomin family.

"What the f--"

"Off with the crown!" Someone yelled passed him, the stranger yelled so close to his ears that he jumped in surprise and then glared darkly at the stranger passing before rubbing his ears, Mumrik ears are quite sensitive you know. He then glanced at the skies to check the weather but instead an idea struck him. Looking back at the red roof of the castle above, he smirked.

He knew this is a bad idea because of how he had to get his trusty grabling hook or jump from wall to wall to reach Moomin to discuss this issue. This stunt may be dangerous and yet extremely fun and might maybe risk exposing his identity... But then again, there's a much softer route where he just have to walk towards the garden, jump over the tall thorn armored bushes and go to a wall beside the rose bush where there's a small door that's connected to the castle's kitchen.

But him being a swift, mischevious and daring mumrik, he went off to the deepest parts of the alleyways to change his signiture look.

* * *

Climbing up the castle rooftops was very easy enough, dispite of his size, he was unseen up high because of how the rooftops matched his cloathing and he's up high, unseen by the public eyes below.

Navigating the castle rooftops was also easy. In fact, it was rather fun! Jumping over small and tall rooftop structures and looking towards the horizon, where boats and ships comes and goes here and there.

Every kingdom may atleast have a hundred thousands or even millions of residents and Moominvalley may be a small kingdom with only a few thousand residents, but it doesn't mean it's not full of life. In fact, the whole kingdom is buzzing with life. Merchants from the Snorkian kingdom comes here every month to trade and the Fillian Kingdom comes here thrice a year or so to trade. He jumped from one rooftop to another as he jumped passed another rooftop. He then ducked down a flag and dodged another flag. A familliar looking windows caught his eye from the distance and he smirked as he knew what room it is.

He familliarized the castle because of his last visit a year ago, Moomin had given him a grand tour--Literal grand tour, letting him see all the rooms (even the ristricted ones) and lets him eat all the food he wants--and since he knew the castle because of Moomin's explinations and room designs--he thanked Moomin's wife for that advice--he knew exactly where the rooms are. He may be a little lazy but he is an excellent observer.

* * *

"You should have just used the back door where I instructed you before to avoid suspicion my friend..." Moomin lightly shooked his head as he rubbed his forehead with his other hand holding the teacup handle.

Joxter chuckled as he placed down his teacup back to the saucer and placed the saucer back to the table beside the teapot. "Where's the fun in that Moomin? You have to break a little rules so that fun can commence y'know." He smirked as he crossed his legs by propping his ankle on his other legs' thigh. His paws retreated behind the back of his head as he turned his paws into cushions. Moomin laughed a little. Enjoying the sweet nostalgia that has brewed in him. Seeing his outfit and his mischevious friend, he couldn't help but remember the good ol' days back before he was still a wanderer.

"So, how's your little moomin, Moomin?"

He smiled, a proud smile glowed on his face. "Quite good my friend, quite good indeed," He paused and took a sip from his cup and spoke again, "He has now mastered his studies, learned a lot of ruling a kingdom and has developed a romantic interest with the Snorkian princess."

"Princess Snorkmaiden from the Snorkian kingdom?"

"Indeed." He chuckled. "It's fun seeing them head over heels with each other, they always hold hands and explore the gardens." He chuckled again but this time his eyebrows furrowed with concern and his happy tone turned into a sad one. "He's going to be a perfect ruler one day Joxter, but because of the silly rumor, who knows what would happen to me, to us?" He gave out a sad sigh as his eyes drooped with sadness. "I don't know what to do Joxter."

He was very happy to see one of his old friends again. It felt nice seeing a familiar face in this condition, but he also feels ashamed to let one of his best friends see the current state of the kingdom he ruled. Sure, it wasn't his fault but he promised everyone that he will rule Moominvalley and fill it nothing but kindness and prosperity, but seeing how it turned out, he feels ashamed and lost. He's the king, he's responsible for everything. Sure, it's never his fault to let one small little rumor turn into a straight on rebellion but he feels like it's his fault since again he's the king, he's responsible for everything. If only he heard it before it even spread, he would have stopped it. But all of us fully knew that time would never turn back.

* * *

Night has fallen and the once crystal blue skies displayed little twinkles of diamonds in the black skies above. The chilly air swept through the kingdom's marketplace as he walked past the hooded figures who displayed their weaponaries and potions on the vendor stands. His red cloak protected his body as it hugged around him, hiding his cloathing underneath, adding another protected layer for him to warm.

Black market sellers ignore every political problems in every kingdom, giving no help whatsoever, but they do provide news and insights to other people who's willing to know the problems. Joxter's quite grateful that the black market sellers are very neutral about the political problems, or every problems to be exact. The black sellers has no interest in helping any political problems or trying to solve them. All they do is provide illegal weaponaries, potions or jewelry, sell and talk.

A king's going to get assinated by his queen? Well, that's sad...

A prince has mysteriously killed and the prince's father is dying of old age? Too bad I guess...

A prince from a great empire from another country is fighting his family just so he can marry a local commoner? Well, love is love y'know.

He finds it quite amusing and yet disturbing to know that every black market sellers are completely neutral of all the problems that has been going around to every kingdom. But in honesty, he's grateful. If they do help, things will be very different. They will either be your greatest ally or a dangerous foe and either having the two can be dangerous. All of them are very mysterious and can be very unpredictable. But very much helpful to the illegal consumers

He went on a nearest seller that catches his eye, proceded to go beside the unknown seller and spoke sternly. "Any news about the Green vigilante?"

The seller spoke calmly as the seller dusted off a shotgun with a dirty cloth. "Green Ghost you mean? No, no one had seen the vigilante for a few days. Last tim' we saw em' he was wi' you."

He chuckled. A happy feeling bubbled on his chest as he remembered their adventure before, that was quite a ride back there.

They may not see each other but that doesn't mean they don't check up on each other. He would ask the black market sellers about the whereabouts of his son. The world's big out there and some kingdoms have that tight protection that even the sneakiest of the sneaks can't even get through. If he hears something odd about him or hears him get captured, he will give no hesitation whatsoever to go and aid him. He honestly thought he's the only one doing this little way of his. Going to the black market and just ask about his green hatted son. But he didn't realized that his son does this as well. In fact, no one realizes that they both check up on each other. Since, they rarely see eachother.

"I see..." He hummed and started to bury himself with his thoughts but before it could happen, the seller spoke curiously. "You related wit' him or somethin'?"

"Oh, no." He shooked his hands in protest and retreated behind the cloak again, "Just acquaintances."

"Ahh, I see, thought you guys are related or somethin'..." He said as he continued to clean off the shotgun, his eyes still glued to his weapon as he cleaned.

Joxter raised a brow as a smile of amusement displayed on his face. "Is it because of the outfits?"

The seller snickered. "Probably, Crimson."

"Crimson?"

"Yeah, Crimson Ghost."

He paused. He gave a look of amusement again. "Green Ghost? Crimson Ghost? What's with the names all of a sudden my friend?" A smile glowed.

He shrugged as he spit a bit of saliva on the shotgun and rubbed the cloth with it. "Eh, that's what the people call the both of ya. That names been stuck on you two for as long as my brain can remember."

He chuckled as he crossed his arms on his chest. "Well, cut my whiskers," he chuckled again, "quite a name for us to get stuck on."

It amuses him to the core how the people calls him that. During his adventures and rescues, he often hears the name getting whispered out or getting called out upon but doesn't pay a single thought about it. But right now hearing it properly, C--crimson ghost was it? He chuckled at the thought, he finds it charming yet funny at the same time. Although, it wonders him how that name got stuck, yes the color is obvious, but ghost? Really? And why Crimson Ghost is the name got stuck? Is it because of his outfit or?-- He shook his head as he cleared away his thoughts, y'know what...He doesn't care to know. He's here to know about his son of his, not to overthink about the nickname the people gave them.

Looking at the bright stars up in the sky, he wondered where his son might be, is he in a ship travelling in another country? In a forest camping and happily eating berries perhaps? Or In a town where he's saving someone right now? Truth be told, he's very proud about his son being like him. It was quite unexpected he grew up to be like him, I mean not to judge about his son's actions and personality but growing up, he was sickly, very clumsy and a quiet little one. He rarely cries and always falls on the ground whenever he tries to stand up, he doesn't like playing with his other siblings--prefers to be in Mymble's little garden where he would do nothing but just sit all day and admire the flowers and trees--he never complains about everything, can easily get sick and a papa's boy. And I mean, A LITERAL PAPA'S BOY.

Cries because he got a nightmare? Runs to his Joxterpapa.

A bee stung him while admiring his mother's garden? Clings to his Joxterpapa.

Accidentally peed on his bed because he got one of those weird dreams where he dreamt about peeing in the bathroom? Jumps to his Joxterpapa.

He laughed at those memories, ignoring the black market seller's confused look as he eyed him.

Ah, his good ol' son. He never expected him to grow up to be like his good ol' father. He honestly thought his son would be a librarian or a botanist--since he loves looking at flowers and trees so much--but nope, he's a vigilante who rebels against the corrupted rich and save the poor from their greedy hands. He smiled proudly at he thought fondly of his son. His son. The once clumsy, weak and quietest child him and his wife had, became the strongest, careful and--Ok, still quiet but atleast he replies now rather than before who just stares at him for more than an hour. Snufkin, his Snufkin. He makes his old man proud.

With a tip of his hat and mumble of thanks, he went away smiling with pride as he continued thinking about his son and his heroic actions. The seller on the other hand just stared at him confusingly as he watched him walk away. Debating whether or not the red vigilante's drunk because of his constant laughs and smiles as he stared to the skies.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The keyboard's ok now...I think?? Still a little glitchy but it improved :) 
> 
> And also, a note will be posted in the next chapter :) :3

Six: Promise

* * *

He sniffed as he tried walking straight but the more he tries to walk straight, the more he felt like the world tilted from side to side. He stopped as he leaned against a nearby tree. He hasn't even started walking away from the spot he once camped and he already took a break. Irritation quickly filled on his face as he felt his whole body crying and moaning in pain.

His body felt incredibly hot and his stomach's been demanding for food for the past few hours. He groaned as he felt an ache passing by his head and then disappeared just a few seconds later. He winced as he felt his legs becoming jelly as he leaned on the tree. He clenched his jaw before forcing himself to walk forward, encouraging his body to cooperate as headaches and sneezes tried to stop him from walking forward. The castle stood proudly from the distance as it towered all the trees and townhouses. The building looked as if it touches the heavens, which it felt like a wonderful painting coming out of a canvas. If he's not sick, he might as well stop and admire it for a while but since he's struggling, he completely ignored it and continued to walk.

He's running out of medical supplies from his aid kit and he desperately needed to eat. He's just too weak to cook up a good meal for himself so might as well eat on a local tavern or buy medical supplies in the town's clinic.

* * *

_huff_

_huff_

_sniff_

_Where is it? huff_

_Dang it, am I lost?_

He weakly looked left and right as he tightly held his backpack straps while he looked around for a tavern sign or a medical clinic. Based on his calculations, it's probably One am in the morning. Although, he's probably wrong but that was his thought. The only light that provided the dark streets are the soft glowing lamps that softly lit the pavements. Not a single house glowed as everyone fell deeply into their slumber, enjoying their beautiful dreams as they snored away. Completely, unknown to the fact that a certain vagabond is in need of help.

He winced as he touched his stomach as he felt himself getting a stomach ache. He closed his eyes tightly to fight of the aching pain before opening them again and continued to look around, determined to find a tavern and clinic. He doesn't know where to go and he certainly doesn't have someone to ask but he's very determined to find it on his own.

If he wasn't sick, he probably won't be here looking left and right as he cluelessly wandered around, instead he'll explore the town in every alleyways and buildings just as he always do whenever he's new in town. He'll certainly won't explore the castle but he'll definitely explore the town, letting himself familliarize the routes and checkpoints. But since he's sick, he doesn't know where to go and where to find the checkpoints such as the clinic.

He stopped and clenched a nearby lamp post as he felt his head ache. He closed his eyes for a few seconds to calm the pain and opened it up again but he instantly got worried when he blinked a few times and started to see small colorful spots at the corner of his eyes, he shooked his head in hopes it will disappear but instantly regretted it when he felt felt instantly dizzy. His stomach started to ache because of the acidity of the medicines, without eating lunch and dinner, his stomach's certainly aching because of the lack of food and medicine acids. He clenched the lamp post hard as well as his jaw. His other paw massaged his temple and he again, closed his eyes shut. Trying his very best to calm his body as it consumed in aching pain. Beads of sweat started running down his forehead as he felt his temperature going up while hot droplets of tears escaped from the corner of his eyes. He's not crying that's for sure but he wanted to. He started panting as he felt his body burning. With his stomach and forehead aching like crazy and his fever came back hotter as ever, this won't end well.

His legs started shaking as he forcefully let go of the lamp post that supported him and continued walking. Completely ignoring the aching pain and his fiery fever. His eyes narrowed as he panted heavily. He gave out a heavy cough and sniffed again as he continued.

With his walking still wobbly as ever and him starting to lean on every wall and post he could touch on. He still continued forward. Slowly looking left and right as he looked around for an open tavern or a clinic.

Little did he know, no tavern and clinic are open at this time, it was open before--just like all the taverns and clinics he once visited on every town and city--but since this kingdom is undergoing a rebellion, the people decided to close all their shops at night.

With him still continuing forward and ignoring his body burning and aching, it got to the point where he started to feel incredibly dizzy. But even the dizziness couldn't stop him from walking forward, determined to find a inn and a clinic. Sleeping on an inn is his number one no-no for he knew well inns makes him feel caged, and it irritates him how people often knocks on his door and go in-destroying his isolated peace-giving him tea or asking him if the room's alright. But feeling his body's state, he suddenly has the urge to find an inn and rent a room. But he brushed it all off and again, continued walking.

Bless his mama and papa for giving them their stubborness to him. But even if he's stubborn as his parents combined, his body couldn't take the pain all at once so with the a last forceful step, his body suddenly collapsed on the cold pavement. He wanted to stand up but his body felt incredibly heavy, leaving his mind yelling to keep going but as much as his mind kept encouraging him to go on and continue, his eyes closed suddenly without his consent and there, he lay on the ground unmoving as if his soul left his body.

* * *

He narrowed his eyes in confusion as he suddenly felt a feeling of something bad had happened. It isn't forebodings that for sure but he had suddenly felt a strong feeling that something had happened without him knowing. And it is bad, very bad. He shooked his head and continued walking but then briefly paused when he felt a drop of rain from his sleeve. Looking up, the heavens lightly blessed the Moomin kingdom with rain as it showered down. He twitched his lip before walking again, ignoring the rain as he contined walking, going back to the castle.

The more steps he walked, the bad feeling started becoming heavier and heavier to the point he started to worry. Negative thoughts started to pile up in his head as he tried to shake off the feeling.

Has something happened to Moomin and his family? That thought stood oit the most. 

His eyes widened as he thought about that sentence but then shooked his head again and continued walking. He unconciously looked down as his thoughts wander.

No, of course not. He has knights in his aid, surely Moomin is safe as well as his family. He assured himself.

He sighed and looked up in front of him but then stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a body laying beside a lamp post from a distance. Body flat on the ground while his head turned to the side as if he stared at the other lamp post on the other side of the street.

He tensed as his eyes widened, knowing fully well he knew that person is.

Normal parents would run towards their child with worried looks on their faces the moment they see their child fainted on the cold ground with rain falling down from the skies. But him, he just stared at the body from a distance with a pissed look on his face. His hands clenched into fists.

You promised Snufkin...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much! Aah! 258 hits, 22 kudos, 1 bookmark and 2 comments (minus the replies) THANK YOU! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!! I'm very glad that you guys like it! I never expected that you guys enjoyed it :')
> 
> words can never express how happy I am that you guys liked it :D Thank you!
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> THANK YOU!!!

Seven: A father's Concern And A Conversation Of The Past

* * *

He woke up with a cool sensation on his forehead. His eyes drooped with sleepiness and confusion as he awoke in a strange place that he has never seen before. Slowly sitting up, he rubbed his temple as the cool towel slipped off his forehead and fell in front of him. He blinked at the wet towel before looking around. The first thing he saw when he sat up is his father who's sitting beside the bed on a chair with his legs lightly crossed with an angry look on his face. He wore his signiture travelling clothes as he crossed his arms on his chest. They locked eyes for a few seconds before Snufkin averted his eyes away and scanned the room.

Everything felt completely fancy, and or in this case, screams fancy. The fireplace stood at the front of the room, facing the bed as it gave the room an orange like glow. The large crystal clear windows stated that it's still early because of how the skies glowed dark blue, symbolising the dawn. A small yet attractive chandelier hanged up in the middle of the room, giving a sprinkle of elegance to it. Two large bookshelves stood at the corner as well as a study table and a chair. Some large couches beside the fireplace and a small door that he instantly knew it leads to the balcony.

The ceiling decorated beautifully with painted pink and yellow clouds as well as detailed blue birds flew here and there, a large sun was painted on the middle of the room where the small chandelier hanged. The room wallpaper was colored softly with yellow, giving the unknown room he stayed at a welcoming vibe.

"What did we promised?"

The air suddenly became heavy as he heard his father. He paused and turned back to look at his father who's eyes are now covered with the brim of his hat.

"What promise?" He asked innocently.

"_That _promise Snufkin..."

He thought for a few seconds before realizing what it is and gave him a stoic look. "Don't die and don't get caught."

Joxter bit hard on his pipe as he tried to control his temper. "_Exactly_."

He blinked. "But I wasn--"

His angry sapphire eyes now revealed as he looked up to face his son. "Almost, Snufkin. _Almost._" He coldly cut his son's reply. "Stop being careless."

"But I'm fine, promise, I'm just a little sick that's all." He tried to reason out.

"Yes, I know and that's one of the symptoms of you're not taking care of yourself. I'm not always going to be there to save you. What if I wasn't there Snufkin? What if I wasn't bloody there?" He stood up and rolled his eyes. "Honestly, you should take care of yourself more, you're always on your own and if you're not taking care of yourself then who will?"

"But I AM taking care of myself." He protested. 

"Is passing out on a pavement on a random street with a burning fever and rain falling on the sky at night a method of taking care of yourself? Because what I heard that can lead to something more than just sickness." He spat darkly.

"Yes, I got sick and passed out due to how sick I am but that doesn't mean I don't take care of myself." He pointed out, irritation and anger started to bubble up. "Honestly, just one slip and you're here nagging me about things I already know. I'm not a child."

"I'm nagging you because of how careless you are!" He threw his hands up in aggression. "Stop being an idiot and take care of yourself!"

"I'm not careless, I AM taking care of myself! Honestly, just one slip and your lecturing me about taking care of myself? What have I even been doing for the past years of being alone? huh? It's not like I died or anything!"

"But passing out is." He snapped.

"I am taking care of myself," He protested, eyes burning with anger. "I took care of myself long before you even reappeared into my life." He then looked away, his eyes still blazing with anger. This is so unfair! Just one slip off and he started nagging and got angry at him. This is just one slip off, and Joxter reacted as if he's been caught doing it multiple times. Snufkin clenched his hands as it formed into fists. As much as he doesn't want to think about it but he felt as if his father still sees him as a child. A child that is still dependent. His eyes widened a bit when he realized that he blurted something from the past but he shooked it off, still angry at him.

That last sentence his son spoke felt like his heart has been brutally stabbed and then set ablaze and left to rot. That really hurt and Joxter couldn't help but pause and sigh. His anger had disappeared and is replaced with sadness. Pure sadness. He then sighed again, sunk back into his chair and spoke sternly.

"Look, I'm not always near to save you from harm, nor be there to keep on eye on you."

The air suddenly became mellow and calm. "W--what If I wasn't there son? You could have...Y-you could have.." He didn't dare to say it. Instead, he just pulled out his hat, ruffled his hair and placed it back. He was very much angry at his son for not taking care of himself. If he wasn't there to see his body passed out on the ground, who would save him? It was night, cold, wet and he was burning up with fever. He was relieved that he was there to see it but he was also angry that he broke his promise.

He stared at his father and sucked a breath. He closed his eyes for a few seconds to simmer down his irritation and anger. He didn't mean to break their promise, nor say something about what happened years ago. He opened his eyes and spoke softly signalling a surender. "I'm sorry."

Joxter stared at his son a little before giving a question. "Have you eaten anything?" Changing the topic to avoid becoming the conversation fiery.

Does saliva count as food? "Yes, but got busy on lunch. I ate dinner though." He doesn't really like lying but this will have to do, he's already stressed with him passing out, it would be a bad idea to say it truthfully. He doesn't want him to nag him again. He stood up, made a beeline towards the study desk.

He ruffled his hair, only to realize his hat is gone and then panicked a little, but came to a halt when he saw his green hat hanging on a coat rack. He sighed in relief before leaning against the pillows.

His father arrived back with a silver tray in his and placed it on the night stand. "Eat, and don't get up either." He then started to walk away from the bed and towards the door but only to be stopped with his son's question. "Where are we?"

He turned to his son and gave out a small smile. "In my friend's house. Moomincastle's the name."

He raised a brow. "Moomincastle?"

He nodded, his shining blue eyes scanned the room. "Quite a beauty isn't it?" He glanced to the windows, "Me and my friends had fun camping outside the castle gardens and partying out in the courtyard back then." 

He paused, an innocent confused look displayed on his face. "Wait, you have friends?" He raised a brow.

He couldn't help but gave out a laugh. "Yes, but we disbanded years ago, one became a collector from a far away land while the other became an amazing inventor in the Snorkian kingdom."

"How many are your friends?" Since they rarely see each other and are always busy with duties, they don't really talk much about the past. Only the recent ones and the interesting adventures they had encountered. He was happy that his father talked about a part of his past, even before the vigilante years that sucked up almost his whole adulthood.

He hummed as he thought a little. "If based on acquaintances...I'd say about more then ten," He hummed again. "Close friends however, three." He calculated.

"The other one?"

He paused and raised a brow. "Pardon?"

"The other one, what about the other one?" He leaned in as he sternly held the edge of the thin white blanket, completely intrigued with his father's past. "You said, the other one became a collector. Your other friend became an inventor and you became a vigilante, so what about the other one?"

He chuckled as he realized what he meant. "He became a king."

Now it's his son's turn to pause and raised a brow. "Pardon? He became a king?"

He crossed his arms as his small smile turned into a proud one. "Indeed."

"Is he an aristocrat?"

"No, never. He was an orphan who went on an adventure with us."

"I see..." Still puzzled on how he became a king. Only royal bloods can be a ruler, everyone knows that, so why did he became king? "Why did he became king, if he isn't a royal blood then why did he became a king?"

"He saved a moomin maiden from a dreadful sea storm. Didn't realized that the maiden he saved was a princess who was thrown overboard on their way to her kingdom. We helped her by becoming her protectors as we helped her get back into her kingdom." He then chuckled as memories came into his head faster than the speed of light. "Both fell deeply in love as we journeyed to her kingdom. After that when we arrived, her parents were overjoyed that she came back, since...they thought she was dead and she was the only heir to the throne. They rewarded us with gifts and gold while my friend is rewarded by becoming her fiance. Since, the majesties took quite a liking to my friend and their dear daughter was completely head over heels for him." He playfully rolled his eyes as his smile widened. "And believe me, my friend Moomin was completely in love to the moon and back, always yapping about Her, her, HER."

He laughed at the memory where he remembered his friend Moomin talking nonstop about the moomin princess to the point they have to cover their ears just so they can sleep in peace--Moomin couldn't sleep because of how his moomin princess is always in his mind--and the trio knew how madly in love they are. "And so, that's the story goes."

A happy smile displayed on his face as he enjoyed the story. "That's quite a lovely story."

He smiled proudly. "Indeed. It was a good story and an amazing experience."

A sudden realization hit them both that it was already morning, the sun had bathe the kingdom with its golden sunlight and is seeping through the windows of the room. The blue skies had arrived and so does the white puffy clouds.

"Well, it seems it's morning, I best be on my way." Joxter commented and then opened the door to leave but was then stopped again by his son. "Where are you going? You're not going on a mission again are you?"

"Nope." He popped the P. "Just going downstairs to join breakfast with the Moomins. It's an addition of staying in the castle y'know. Order of King Moomin and darling queen of course." He then winked with a grin before closing the door behind him and went off, hearing his father's footsteps fading away.

Snufkin smiled to himself and laid back down. His hunger last night disappeared and so is his stomach ache and dizziness. Although his sleepiness has came back the moment he laid down, so with a soft yawn. He closed his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking of adding Moominmama a name instead of just Moominmama. So I came up a name that is a quite faithful to the 'Moomin' word (I think?? But you guys decide :3 ) 
> 
> I hope you like it :)

Eight: The Breakfast Confusion.

* * *

Sliding on the handrails as he slid down the staircase with his hand holding his hat, he quickly arrived downstairs and headed to the dining room where he hoped he wasn't late for breakfast. But as he navigated his way through the dining room, he felt relief washed over him when his dear old friend, Moomin came out from another room with his two knights with full armored bodies and spears, walking beside him with the sounds of clanked metals. He wanted to go and greet him a happy morning but stopped himself when he saw how worried and angry his look is, because of his worried state, he didn't even realized that he walked past his friend. Joxter just paused and stared at him as they turned to another hall. He wanted to go after him but it just felt as if he wants to be alone with the guards. So with a last glance, he then continued navigating.

* * *

Arriving at the dining room made him pause when he first saw Moomin who's quite busy staring blankly at the empty plate that laid before him as if he's deep in thought. He wore nothing but a simple brown vest with yellowish white long sleeves that tried desperately to match his fluffy moomin fur but failed. He gave out a combo as he wore brown trousers that hugged his legs well. His white tail lightly twitched as it hanged down on the chair. He raised a brow, odd that he changed his clothing so quickly.

"Moomin?" He called out curiously. "Are you alright?"

Moomin blinked and slowly turned to Joxter. His blank stare suddenly changed into a surprised look mixed with a happy smile. "Oh! Hello Sir Joxter!"

Joxter tilted his head curiously as a brow raised with confusion. "Moomin wha--"

He then paused when he realized that in front of him, isn't Moomin but the heir to the Moomin throne, their only son of the Moomin royals and the most fragile, sensitive and most protected one in the moomin royals.

Prince Moomintroll.

"It's me Sir Joxter!" He then gave out an innocent giggle. Joxter's eyes widened and then blinked, his jaw dropped.

Oh my...

Last year when they first met, he was just a small little moomin who was so small and yet so curious. Very much a resemblance of a little todler. But now, sitting before him, he changed and grew drastically. His voice changed from a little baby voice with mispronouncing little as 'wittle', into a soft voice with a sprinkle of child like innocence. He grew taller and chubbier--which is very normal since a chubby moomin is a healthy moomin--and his blue eyes seemed to glow brighter than the last time they saw each other. He was very much surprised at his sudden change, and even height difference. Last time he saw him, he was still small and can easily carry him into his arms. But now, he is now a chest high!

"Good lords!" He exclaimed happily as he added a laugh. "Moomintroll, is that you? My, my, you look like your father!" He then laughed. Moomintroll laughed as well, proud and very much happy that he told him he looked like his father. His father is his role model after all and he wanted to be just like his father! Bold, kind and a wonderful ruler. Moomintroll stood up and hugged Joxter, making him blink in surprise because of the sudden hug but then softened and hugged back. Knowing completely how sweet and caring he is.

"When did you arrived?" He broke the hug as he eyed him.

"Last night." He didn't have the heart to tell him he arrived last afternoon, he didn't want Moomintroll to be sad since he didn't told him he arrived. He was just so busy discussing the kingdom's problem with his father.

"Can you tell me more about your adventures, sir Joxter?" He asked excitedly, eyes sparkling with wonder as his tail wagged happily. Joxter chuckled. He may have grown but he still has that child like ways he still has a year ago. He gave out a happy smile as he patted his head. "Maybe next time, Moomintroll." He gave out a sheepish smile. "I'm a little hungry and sleepy because of the adventuring." It was tough carrying Snufkin on his back as he walked his way inside. He was quite heavy and with an additional backpack strapped behind his son's back, it added more weight. Rain poured lightly but he continued. Joxter felt himself getting cold and he feared Snufkin's illness may worsen, so with a huff we ran towards the moomincastle, climbed with Snufkin tied on his back and then climbed into the gardens to go into the secret castle entrance.

Moomintroll nodded. "Of course, maybe next time." He then flashed a smile. Joxter couldn't help patting the little fellow's head. He reminds him of his friend and his mind couldn't help but remember the adventures they all experienced when they were still young.

* * *

Breakfast was happily served without Moomin. Only Moomintroll and his mother came to eat breakfast with him.

Food was very much delicious and Joxter happily munched it all. It's been a year since he had eaten something so delicious and mouth watering. Last time he ate something so delicious, that was his last visit here. And that was a year ago. 

Mash potatoes drowned in gravy, sunny side up eggs with crispy fried pork strips--I think bacon's the name? Since he heard Moomintroll said that--sandwitches filled with fresh vegetables, ham slices and melted cheese. Oh! How delicious!

For dessert, honey cakes drizzled with honey. Coffee or hot chocolate with delicious fluffy cream on the top, cupcakes, biscuits and pie! That level of desserts made Joxter's stomach sing with happiness as he took a bite every single one of them. He really wanted to let Snufkin try the desserts, especially the honey cake and hot chocolate but too bad he's sick.

Breakfast was peaceful and warm and it gave out a very comforting atmosphere. The calm queen Moolina was very easy to talk to and they both enjoyed catching up while eating as they chattered the minutes away. Moomintroll although silent, enjoyed hearing their conversation. Chuckling or smiling as he listened along.

* * *

Running towards the door where his friend had stayed, he honestly thought breakfast was over because of how time passes by so quickly inside the meeting room. But in reality, it was only just thirty minutes since he was in the meeting room and thirty minutes late for breakfast. But nonetheless, despite how hungry he is, he needs to tell this to Joxter. As he ran, he didn't realized that his crown slipped out from his head and on to the floor. He didn't heard the clink of his crown as he was just so focused on finding Joxter.

Things has been slowly getting chaotic since some people has finally heard the rumors all the way to a small town just outside from the Snorkian kingdom and he honestly don't know what to do if it reaches in the castle. 

Arriving at the familiar door, he knocked at the cherry brown door, he waited. But none came a reply. So he knocked again, even louder than this time and waited patiently. Still none came and so he knocked again, even louder than the last and again, waited patiently. His brows displayed an emotion of worry and fear.

* * *

A loud knock bolted him wide awake and instinctively sat up and pulled out his dagger from his leather leg holster that wrapped his leg underneath that is safely hid in at all times. With his dagger in a reverse grip, he gazed at the door with a cold expression, expecting the intruder to burst inside armed as well. Another knock came and then silenced again. He narrowed his eyes as he readied himself to attack but then paused a good quick minute before realizing that he made a mistake.

After years of living with nature, getting mugged by thieves whenever he settled his tent was no alarming threat. Just a simple pest in his opinion. Though, travellers deems it as a threat but since he is the literal Green Ghost in disguise and a master of guns, physical combat and swords, he knew how to handle them well and finish the job done without no serious injuries whatsoever.

Realizing that he wasn't in his tent and reminded himself he is in a castle, he tucked back the dagger in its leeather leg holster. With a rapsy voice, he mustered a small come in.

He flinched in utter surprise when the door quickly bursts open and sees a moomin with a worried look. "Joxter! This is bad an--" he froze when Moomin sees someone in the bed that he did not know but look completely like his friend.

"Hang on...you're not Joxter?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having a hard time uploading because of how busy I am. Life is hard, 2nd semester is hard, school is hard. I am so sorry for not uploading double chapters as usual. I will update three chapters in the future for making up the lack of updates ^^

Nine: A String Of Deadly Thought And A Pancaked Moomin

* * *

With bellies full and sweet satisfaction filled their sweet tooth cravings, all of them departed. Queen Moolina headed to the kitchen to help the kitchen staff. Even years of seeing them together, he still couldn't help but feel lucky for Moomin. His wife is unlike any other, even with her massive title and blood, she never acts vain nor show incredible amounts of jewelry or show off her royal blood. Instead, she just stay quiet, smile all the time and help the people in need. She is an amazing queen and Joxter couldn't agree more. But because of their reputation spilled with lies and manipulation, it made him sad because of how their kindness are overshadowed with lies. And they never even lied! As he watched her open the kitchen doors and went inside, he then heard Moomintroll's chair giving a small screech as he stood up from the table and made his way out.

"Heading back to study Moomintroll?" Asked Joxter as he propped his elbow on the top of the backrest of his brown chair as he twirled his cup of coffee lightly as if its a glass of wine.

"Sure is Sir Joxter! See you!" With a wave, he opened the doors and was automatically out, leaving Joxter all alone in the dining room.

* * *

Snufkin blinked with surprise as the Moomin stared at him with eyes wide as saucers, he just stood with his hands clenched on the door handles and his widened eyes bore into the mumrik.

Snufkin doesn't know what to do. Either does Moomin. Snufkin suspected he is one of his father's friends he talked about, the one who became king but staring at him as he examined him, he doesn't look like a king, nor sound like one, and if he is a king, where is his crown?

Moomin was so confused who the person is. The person is in this very room where they both told Joxter that this is where his guest room is. But in front of him, isn't Joxter, but his features looks a lot like him. As he continually stared at the person on the bed with the person's eyes staring back at him, he noticed a certain feature that made his eyes squint. He has a feature of his friend alright, but it's like a certain mixture added to him. It's like the person before him has a mixture of his bestfriend and a certain gal that they befriended and the one who caught Joxter's heart many years ago before this royal things happened. Mymble was the name, he remembered it well.

Ah, Mymble. Quite a beauty on that one. She is beautiful and very much charming. An intelligent gal with an amazing sense of humor. He likes her but not as high and powerful as Joxter likes her. He only likes her as a good friend but Joxter however.

Oh boy.

He'd bargain his soul or fight a great giant just so he can touch her hand or kiss her lips. He remembered Mymble well because of just one simple joke of hers can let anyone fall on the ground laughing uncontrollably. She has an amazing sense of humor and everybody loves her. But no one can top off Joxter's love for her. As he thought about Mymble and Joxter while they both continued to stare at one another, he started assembling the pieces together of this unknown person in Joxter's room in his head.

Eyes chocolate brown, brown as Mymbles. Sharp nose that can probably stab someone, Joxters. Outfit that looks a lot like Joxters' clothings and earthy brown hair like Mymbles...He squinted even more as he assembled the pieces, the unknown person's head tilt and then blink innocently. Moomin saw this perfectly and then added it to the list of pieces. Acts like a cat...Hmm, just like Joxters..He continued to stare and with a few seconds of assembling, he finally (He thinks..) solved the puzzle.

He then blinked and finally gave out a question. Breaking the silence. "A-are you Joxter and Mymble's son oh! Erm, sons?" He just realized that Joxter is a father of thirty seven children.

The unknown person looked down for a second and then gave out a brief nod. He then gave out a small smile.

Moomin just paused and then a mixture of emotions bubbled up unexpectedly in his face. Snufkin then raised a brow. Unsure if the Moomin in front of him is either sad, happy, delighted, angry or betrayed. He honestly couldn't know, his blue eyes just narrowed and his eyebrows furrowed. 

* * *

Joxter walked his way back to his room with a playful whistle song escaped his lips. Breakfast was good-extremely good!-but he feels bad for Snufkin that he couldn't taste it. Although, his breakfast in his tray back at the room was delicious though. Chicken and pea soup with blueberry pancakes and tea...or coffee was it then?

Umm..

Honestly, he forgot what kind of beverage he made for him, probably tea?...or was it coffee? He forgot, but he made it just for him, especially the chicken soup and pancakes. No sunlight nor a signal of morning was out yet when he placed Snufkin in his bed. And he doesn't know when his going to wake up so he cooked a few things for him. Moomin wouldn't mind, especially Moolina and don't get him wrong with the cooks either, they won't mind as well...since they don't know that he was cooking.

His walk suddenly came to a screeching halt when when he saw a glittering crown on the carpet floor. Joxter's eyes widened with confusion, shock and surprise. Why would Moomin's crown be--

He gasped when Moomin came to his thought. His eyes widened as a grim thought came. He never leaves his crown on the floor, besides he cherished that crown like it its his own life. So that means, he has been kidnapped. I mean, he would never leave his crown on the floo--Wait...He has guards behind him. A wave of relief came into him, melting the worry out of him. He has guards behind him, who would attack him when they're guards behind hi--

......

His eyes widened in realization as he felt his heart stopped beating.

"Moomin!" He then started whirling his head around, trying to find an evidence of broken glass or any struggle. Panic and worry started filling him up.

Shit!

He has been kidnapped! They probably wore a disguise! How can he be so stupid, letting Moomin go like that! No wonder they're following him back when he first saw him early in the morning! 

He pulled the crown on the floor and held it gently, the jewels glowed beautifully as he held it. But no time to examine, he needs to find Moomin! Who knows what would happen to him. As he was about to turn and run, he noticed his doors was open.

He could have sworn a nerve was snapped inside his body somewhere for he is now fuming with anger. His hands formed into tight fists as his lips formed into a very thin line. He glowered as he stared at the open doors. His red brim of his hat covered half of his eyes, but that doesn't stop his eyes for glowing in anger.

Kidnap my friend AND hurt my son?

Killing was never part of being a vigilante, but he can give an exception.

Joxter knew by heart his son is capable of defending himself. Because if not, he probably died or got eaten by nature long before he could even get out in the real world, not the local forest he knew too well back in his baby days. He knew how to defend himself from any danger or a meeting with death itself. Hell, he even defended his thirty six chaotic teenage and little siblings from harm along side Little My. Which was very amazing and couldn't help but brag it to his own wife. Also, he even taught himself to defend before Joxter even came back into his life. Besides, he taught him all about the arts of swords and guns in his early adolescence and is now an excellent swordsman and gunner. But seeing the doors opened wide where Snufkin is resting, an instinct of kill popped right out. His instinct telling him to protect his son no matter what.

So, in this case, just this once he will not hesitate to kill someone. 

It is both Snufkin and Joxter's promise--beside the don't die and don't get caught--to not kill anyone. Knock them out or spill a drop of blood or two, but never kill anyone. They may be corrupted aristocrats and thieves but they have a life, a life to change ahead of them. They can be forgiven or be redeemed if they cut away their greedy behaviours or operate their lives right. So with a loyal pledge, that is part of their vigilante promises. A devoted promise that they will forever keep and respect--although they are times they wanted to kill someone because of their disgusting behavious but they always remind themselves that they can be redeemed and so prevented themselves from doing something that they will certainly regret. But since someone has came inside the room where his sick son lay, he will not hesitate to kill a bastard who lays a single hand on his son. 

So with that, he can give an exception. 

He didn't noticed right away but he arrived quickly right next to the door. He pulled out his dagger from his leg holster hidden behind his overcoat and held it tightly, waiting for an attack, he placed the crown somewhere safe--just beside the door entrance, a few steps away from the open doors-- With a clenched jaw and him blinded by fury, he swiftly went inside the room and then tackled someone who's near the door. He didn't care who it is or what it is, as long as he tackled it down then it's alright.

The person he attacked started squirming but he hugged its neck with his arm, choking him harshly and then throwing his dagger to his free hand and aimed at its head. He sat on top of the white fured intruder with the intruder's face pancaked on the ground.

"You basta--" He started but was silenced by his son who quickly jumped from his bed and peered down to stop his father from attacking the king.

"Papa stop!"

Joxter then paused and looked at Snufkin who's peering down the bed with his eyes full of worry, shock and anger.

"Snufkin?"

"Joxter stop! You're choking your friend!"

Joxter blinked. His anger suddenly disappeared like a snap and ash blowing in the wind. He then let go of his dagger, letting it fall on the floor. He loosened his grip where the person choked was coughing and clearing his throat.

"Hon-honestly J-joxter what on earth di-di-did I-i d-d-do?" He stuttered as he held his throat. Joxter, quickly then gripped Moomin's shoulders making the Moomin blink and then without noticed, Joxter hugged his friend so tightly, you can hear Moomin's bones crack a little.

"Oh! Thank the gods! Moomin your not kidnapped!" He then gave out a sigh of relief, looked back at Moomin and then hugged him once more. Joxter smiled happily. Thanking the gods again and again as he hugged his friend tightly.

Snufkin and Moomin couldn't help but looked at eachother.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SO SO SO SORRY! For the very late update! And I'm extremely sorry and very guilty that I couldn't update three chapters, just like I promised. I'm just so busy with school T_T But chapter 13 and 14 are in the making though ^^ it's just, I still need more time, school is literally making me busy and I am starting to decide whether or not If I have to bargain my soul just to pass T_T 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy! ^^ 12 will be added shortly :D

Ten: The king and The Red Vigilante

* * *

"Stop laughing, Moomin. It wasn't funny." Joxter frowned as he crossed his arms as his shoulders raised a little, colliding the shoulder blades with his cheeks. Cheeks, blazing brightly like they are the fiery suns themselves.

Seeing the two sitting beside each other made Moolina smile widen. Seeing the two of them sit beside eachother gave her a warm feeling of nostalgia. Afternoon came and the warm sun kissed the earthy grounds below, giving it a shine. The sea of beautiful flowers blessed their surroundings as they drank tea in the castle gardens. Blooming here and there as the afternoon sun and the colorful butterflies kissed them softly.

Joxter rolled his eyes and sunk deeper into his seat as Moomin beside him, wheezing and roaring with laughter as his wife just smiled while calmly sipping tea in front of them. 

"It wasn't even funny Moomin!" Joxter exclaimed, cheeks turning redder by the second.

"I know but it's hil-" he couldn't continue for he wheezed and then laughed again. Uncontrollably laughing because of his friend's mistake an hour ago. Mistaking him as an attacker, choking him and threatened him with a knife. Anyone would be traumatized by it but Moomin, he laughed and wheezed it all off. Laughing at his friend's silly mistake. And Joxter couldn't help but lower his face to hide his embarrassed state. Don't get him wrong, Moomin wasn't laughing because of how Joxter choked him nor threatened him with a knife, but he laughed because it was so awkward after the incident.

It was rather humiliating in Joxter's part but he was very relieved to see that his friend had forgiven him and brushed off the horrible mistake off like a little crumb on his fur. 

Joxter hid half of his face behind the brim of his hat, which his cheeks matched the color of it. His lips quivered. 

Moolina calmly chuckled and continued sipping tea while Moomin, laughed and laughed. His belly shook from laughing loudly and his crown slid down his head multiple times as he continued laughing.

Joxter on the other hand is swimming in his humiliation. 

Moomin continued laughing but then a certain thing realization hit, like a reality check hit him hard. His laughing slowly died down. His eyes glowing of laughter became suddenly dull and is now covered with sadness. The tea party suddenly swirled with silence. Only the rustle of leaves and clinks of fine china filled their ears.

The atmosphere became suddenly sad and silent. And Joxter found it extremely odd. The atmosphere changed so quickly that he didn't even have the time for to prepare himself. 

Moolina didn't feel the atmosphere change for she was focusing on her tea, but Joxter felt it. And he knew this atmosphere came from Moomin. He couldn't help but gaze at his friend. Who's sparkling eyes suddenly became dull and sad.

* * *

"So, Moomin. What do you want to talk about?" Joxter asked as he closed the office door behind him. Moomin made a beeline towards one of his couch near the fireplace and sat. He slumped forward as he rested his elbows on his thighs while he clasped his hands together. Moomin then sighed. Joxter made himself comfy by sitting beside him and patted his white fluffy back. Silence filled the room and it gave an odd comfort for the both of them. 

Joxter was skeptical why Moomin called him out of a blue or even changed the atmosphere back at the teaparty all of a sudden. He was just laughing a few seconds and now he started getting uncomfortably silent and his eyes of laughter became dull and sad. 

"Joxter, promise me one thing..." He started breaking the silence. Joxter turned to him, eyes piercing into his soul, making Moomin's spine shiver. He didn't meet Joxter's eyes but he can feel his blazing blue orbs piercing straight into him. "Promise me you won't freak out." He reminded and Joxter raised a brow, wondering if this will turn serious or not. 

"I won't freak out." Joxter replied and nodded in agreement. With the promise in agreement, Moomin turned to look at him and then smiled sadly. "Tell me something dear friend, am I a good king?" 

Joxter's curiosity worsen as he heard his friend's nonsensical question. "Of course Moomin! You made the kingdom rich and the people are happy with your decisions!" 

Moomin laughed but nothing lively came out, not like his laugh before. His laugh is nothing like before when they were having tea. "Well thank you, Joxter but it seems like my time has come."

"What do y--"

"I'm abdicating the throne."

"WHAT!" Joxter was so shocked that he jumped out of his seat. Utterly shocked and bewildered with his friend's statement. Hand formed to fists and eyes widening, he exclaimed, "Moomin, no. No." He rubbed his face in disbelief and placed his other hand on his hip. He then pinched the bridge of his nose and exclaimed. "No. Don-don't do this Moomin." He couldn't even believe his friend state something so nonsensical and idiotic. 

He again rubbed his face with both of his hands now and adjusted his hat with a small upward tilt. His ocean eyes seems to glow as Moomin he eyed him with a sad and serious expression, Joxter can tell this will go down in an arguement. Based on Moomin's tone of voice, he knew he is serious, dead serious about this. About abdicating the throne. But Joxter, he doesn't want his dear friend to abdicate. He knew fully well this is Moomin's plan to resort the problem between the rumors and him. But he doesn't want it, Joxter doesn't want this. This is all just idiotic bullcrap in his opinion. He didn't even do anything to do something bad, Moomin would never do this. 

"Moomin don't you dare abdicate the throne, all of this isn't your fault! It's based on lies, you see? Lies!" He exclaimed. Trying to take his friend's statement back. But Moomin fought for his statement.

"But, Joxter. They're rebelling! They wanted me! Don't you see, they want me to abdicate even if I cleared the rumors up multiple times!" Moomin replied, his voice cracked because of his hurtful expressions showing. 

It feels like a sword pierced his heart whenever the people speak such ill will toward him and his family. Even though he tried multiple times to clear the rumors up, they still rebel, thinking it is just a cover up. They even started making rumors of him by themselves of how he would abuse his power inside the comfort of their home and cheat on his beloved queen. They even go far such as telling lies about how he would treat his son inside and how he became a power hungry maniac because of his poor past. An unwanted child that was left outside of the orphanage. Which is all damn bloody lies! YES, He may be an unwanted child who was left on a newspaper parcel outside of an orphanage with no money to give or spend, but he is never near a power hungry maniac, an abusive parent nor an adulterer. He is a humble, kind king who is loving towards his family and has only one wife. His loving darling wife. He doesn't know what to do anymore, he doesn't want to go on now because of the hate and lies spreading like bees in spring. 

"W-why are you even abdicating? For what? To feed their ego more of thinking that YOU are a power hungry maniac? Why surrendering when they're still so many things to clear up?" Joxter wasn't having it. He doesn't like this idea, not one bit. Abdicate because that's what the people wanted? That's great bullshit! And he's considering giving them what they wanted? That's even MORE bullshit!

"Because in order for them to keep quiet, I have to abdicate! They never wanted Moomintroll nor Moolina to leave nor go away. They want me! ME! To abdicate! It isn't even all bad, re-really Joxter, Moomintroll can take my place!" Moomin tried to reason out but Joxter wasn't having it.

"Moomin, this is all wrong! Very wrong! Your're just going to abandon your kingdom?! What about the people who believed that you are not power hungry? Do you want them to see their hopes on you falling? The moment you abdicate, they will know that you are guilty, guilty of your own doings which you never even do any bloody thing. Because why? YOU ARE NOT FIGHTING FOR YOURSELF! You're just going to give up? Because the rumors of you had spread like crazy and even if you tried many times to clear it up saying it isn't true, they still won't shut up and now you're abdicating because they won't listen to you? You're just going to give up this easily?!" 

"It is best for the kingdom that I will abdicate, Joxter. Better for Moomintroll's future reign and to stop Moolina's worries and grief." He boldy said, head up high and fists clenching. He isn't going to give up easily, he has to abdicate. For the good of the people and for the good of Moomintroll's future reign. 

Joxter can only stare at him. "I--you.." He tried to speak but he just inhaled. He just couldn't handle this idiotic nonsense. Fury boiled his blood inside to the point he couldn't even think nor reply straight. With an angry scowl and a frustrated noise escaped his throat. He marched away. Fists tightly closed and eyes glaring. With an angry door getting closed, Moomin is left alone in his study room. 

Moomin wanted to call out his name but stopped himself and sighed. He blinked as tears started to leak from the corner of his eyes. Should he really abdicate? He asked himself. He then started thinking. Deep in thought as he sat alone. Tears silently flowing down.

* * *

"The nerve of Moomin!" He snorted angerly as he paced around the room. His red cloak, trailing behind him as he paced, his black leather boots shined as the fire of the candles and fireplace reflected it. Hat, at the edge of the bed, resting comfortably. Wearing his vigilante attire--minus the mask, he angerly paced around between the fireplace and bed where Snufkin watches his every move as he sat up on his bed with a cup of warm tea with honey. Cupping the mug as he gently held it, taking a few sips here and there. 

Night came with a blink of an eye and he was ready to explore the black markets. But because of his anger, he just paced back and forth across the room. His anger, weighing him down to go out. 

"I cannot understand his nonsensical decision!" He scowled before pausing, a feeling of guilt suddenly came when he remembered he slammed the door shut pretty harshly when he stormed away, his eyebrows furrowed and he looked down sadly. But then remembered his friend's nonsensical decision, he shook his head and gave out a frustrated growl before continuing to pace back and forth. Anger suddenly replaced his guilt yet again. 

"Abdicating the throne because the people wanted it? Abdicating the throne because no one listens to him?" He scoffed, he paused his footing and continued complaining. "Good grief! Many people kept saying to ME to kill myself but look at me," he pointed both of his gloved hands to himself, " I'm still alive. They cannot see me at the edge of a cliff doing a backflip because I didn't do what they told me!" He threw his hands in the air in frustration and then crossed his arms on his chest. He scowled. Anger still boiled in his blood and it annoyed him entirely. He doesn't like getting angry, nor get angry at one of his best friends, Moomin. But hearing and seeing his serious statement, he just couldn't help but get angry. It was just so stupid, impractical and clearly a worthless idea! Knowing that his anger would not melt because of how everything in this big room reminded him of Moomin and his harsh door shut moment back then, he lightly turned to Snufkin who stared at him. With a decision of sincerity and hurry, he spoke with a stern voice. 

"I'm going out." 

With a yank of his red hat from the edge of the bed, he placed it on his head, stroking the brim of his hat before pulling his mask from his pocket and tied it. Checking for his supplies, reloading his guns and making sure his sword is sharp and ready, he whirled away out of the room when he is fully satisfied of his things in place and full and ready to use. He opened his door but before he can go on further his son called out. Stopping in his tracks.

"Don't get caught and don't die alright?" Called out Snufkin. Saying the same reminder they always say before going on a mission nor splitting different paths.

He paused before tipping his hat again. "Alright." He replied and then closed the door behind him. His red cloak trailing gracefully as he walked away and into the dark hallways.

Snufkin just stared at the fireplace from afar as he rested on the fluffy bed. Snufkin frowned as he averted his eyes away from the fireplace and onto the bedsheets that covered his legs, giving warmth on his legs. Snufkin just sighed heavily before sneezing and then sniffing with an annoyance look displayed in his face.

Four days from now and that bastard of an event will happen. And Snufkin hopefully wished he could get better so he can put a stop on the event. He averted his eyes away from the fireplace and into the clear windows of the room, the trees swayed lightly as the cool air night played and brushed the leaves of the green spring leaves. Snufkin sighed deeply, glum that he couldn't go outside. He wished to go outside but this blasted sickness weigh him down. He wished to sleep in his tent, play his spring tune or even stargazing until dawn but he couldn't do it, even if he wanted to. He is just too sick to go out. 

Snufkin can only do for now is rest and hope for the best. 

He was about to take a sip from his mug when he heard a knock on the brown cherry wood door. Snufkin raised a brow as he lowered his mug. "Umm, come in?"   
That came out as a question rather than a statement. A certain pause came into the room for a few seconds before a knock was heard again, Snufkin's eyebrows furrowed as confusion appeared on his face. "I said Come i--"

"Look Joxter, I know my statement before was dumb, believe me, I know. But I have to do it." A voice, low and soft was heard from the other side of the door making the sick mumrik blink. Did he not heard what he said? "I'm sorry, but this isn't Joxter, he went out on an errand." He called out, but the voice continued to add more.

"I have to do it for Moolina and Moomintroll. I hope you understand, my friend. I don't want them to suffer the way, I had been bashed and being spread with lies."

Snufkin made a face. Discomfort hit into his face like a train. "Uh, t-this isn't Joxter, sir!" He raised his voice a little. Hoping to let the majesty know that he isn't his father. Silence filled the air for a moment before the door opened oh so slightly, giving a creak of the door being slowly opened. Moomin peaked his head inside as he held the doorknob. Cheeks bloomed crimson as he peaked his white fluffy head in the room. "Forgive me Snufkin for the awkward talks I made a while back, I honestly thought you are Joxter." He gave a nervous laugh, completely forgetting that this is now Snufkin's room and Joxter's room is in another room, just in front of Snufkin's door.

Joxter introduced his son after the whole chaotic fiasco that happened and Moomin was extremely hurt that he just introduced his son just now, but Joxter explained to him that it was a little dangerous to let him go on travels since he was so small and sickly before, which Snufkin nodded in agreement and Moomin immediately understood. After the whole explinationation, Moomin greeted Snufkin with open arms. 

Snufkin smiled. "Don't worry, sir. Everything's alright. And I won't tell a single soul about the things you said, by the way." 

Moomin smiled again before closing the door, and Snufkin hearing his footsteps fading away into the dark hallways of his castle. 

Snufkin hummed in thought as he took a sip. When Joxter came inside the room as the ebony skies replaced the blue skies, and then started to wear his vigilante clothes as he started mumbling and complaining which Snufkin didn't know what to say or want to be part into another person's problem, he just stared at his father pacing back and forth. But when Moomin mistook him as Joxter and heard him apologizing and explaining himself, he knew it must be a serious discussion which would probably result into an argument. But since he is that kind of person who doesn't want to be part in another person's problems, he just smiled and didn't comment nor ask. But hearing his father's complaints a while ago and his father's friend's apology, he made him wonder of what is the main problem is.


	11. Chapter 11

Eleven: The Vigilantes

* * *

Snufkin woke up with a sore throat and a clogged nose and he couldn't help but sigh in disappointment. Sitting up, he ruffled his hair before stretching his arms up, but as he stretched, a tray stood on his nightstand as he saw it from the corner of his eyes. Looking at it, the first thing that caught his eyes is a letter, laying down beside a plate of pancakes and a cup of tea. A folded letter with a flower designed on it. Making a small smile as he admired the cute design, he opened and read it. 

_Good morning! I made you pancakes, I hope you enjoy your goodnight rest and I do hope you enjoy your visit here. If you want to go and see your father, he is away from a trip at the moment, but I am sure he'll be back by lunch. The medicines are in the night stand drawer. Rest well and stay comfortable, don't hesitate to call me or any of the staff anytime if you need some extra pillows or medicines._

_\--Moominmama_

He took a good look at the letter before looking back to the pancakes. He raised a brow, unsure who this person is. Who's Moominmama? He asked himself. Folding the letter, he placed it on the nightstand.

Despite his sore throat, he ate the pancakes slowly. The smell was seducing his stomach and nostrils and the sight of the three pancakes all on top of each other with honey and-is that butter? Dripping slowly down the pancakes and onto the fine China plate. He ate the pancakes as he watched the trees from his bed to the windows. Silently enjoying the fluffy golden brown texture of the pancakes.

* * *

After drinking his medicines, he decided instantly that he wants to go out. He's still sick, but being stuck in the same place and looking at the same thing makes him gloomy and he hates being chained down and gloomy at the same time. As he was about to scoot to the edge of the bed and stood up, he instantly remembered that he is in an unknown place that he does not belong nor in a place where he is familiar with. He is a stranger. A stranger with a hidden mask.

He is never afraid to explore new things, in fact, he rather likes it. But because of this place where everything is so highclass and so out of reach for his status as a vagabond, he coudln't help but feel small. And this people knew his father, and his father is a well respected man, he couldn't hang around with him because of the different paths they take and they rarely see each other but he can feel the respect of the people for his father. He had sometimes meet travelers who are in need of help cry for joy when he had rescued them, thanking them for rescuing them again and ask why he had change his suit red to green but then suddenly apologize for the mistaking him as the red vigilante. Or travelers who talk nothing but the red vigilante, complimenting his skills and promising that if they see him again, they will thank them for the amazing things they did. And don't forget the black market sellers, some would talk nothing but praise for him and his father and sometimes give things for free only for them to enjoy. He can tell honestly tell people respected his father and he is grateful that others respected him as well. But his father is a respectable and brave man and if he wanders in this unknown place where his father is respected with or without the mask and suit. He honestly don't know what to do if something happens that is his fault. And the person who took them under their wing is a king. A KING. And he needs to be extra careful to not anger him. Who knows what would happen if he angers the king. He is never good with words, shy and antisocial person. Besides--he would pick the outdoors anytime instead the grand things that decorated this rather large place. The only reason he's staying here because he is very much weak, ran out of medicines and is too weak to take care of himself, and he suspected Joxter wouldn't let him go out again. Remember what happened to him when he was really sick? He fainted and Joxter gave him an earful that one. 

So, he continued to do nothing but stare at the ceiling and sometimes flicker his eyes away from the ceiling and onto the windows. And maybe a few times, onto the bookshelf. He likes books but has no mood to read anything. Just the yearning of wanting to go outside.

* * *

Joxter stared at the fjord before him, eyes narrowing to see if any suspicious ships came or any suspicious things to be brought up as cargo.The seagulls squaked, flew beside and above the ships and rested upon the gaffs and yards of the ships as they settled down and restocked supplies. Joxter's eyes seemed to glow a little as the brim protected his eyes from the harsh sunlight. Casting and guving him a mysterious vibe as shadows from the uncasted part of his face made his eyes glow. He crossed his arms on his chest as a lit pipe decorated his lips. Enjoying his lit pipe while looking around the buzzing fjords.

Calls, whistles, yells and the unending sailor's tongues filled his ears as his eyes flickered left and right. The sun shined brightly, a little too bright as a matter of fact but he didn't mind. The breeze happily blew the flags and the sails calmly as the waves shined like sapphire.

Three days to go, and it will commence. And he is ready to put a stop to it.

Minutes rolled by and he couldn't help but feel bored, as much as he looked around, nothing suspicious has been made. So, as his teeth clenched his pipe, he pulled put a folded photo from his pocket, he unfolded it and smiled to himself as the photo revealed his wife, Mymble. Sitting on a chair with her iconic red dress with a crown of flowers in her hair. Joxter blushed, heart beating loudly as he stared at it.

Mymble. His Mymble. Leaning it against his heart for a few seconds before folding it back, placed it back into his pocket before pulling another folded photo. He chuckled as he opened it and revealed his children. All his thirty seven children. All making different faces as they had a hard time posing for the camera. Some are a little blurry but can be seen if squinted a little, some are frowning, some are perfectly timed laughing, some are jumping and some are standing and crawling out of their seats. The picture is chaotic, with children having different facial expressions, poses and more. But nonetheless, it was great. He still remembered the time he pictured them. He was laughing so hard because he absolutely enjoyed their chaotic energy while Mymble's giggling happily at the sight of their children. This was around the time where Snufkin was just a small, sickly, silent young mumrik.

Joxter sighed happily before leaning it against his chest for a few seconds before folding it and placing it back in his pocket.

It's been almost a year since he last saw them. And he misses them dearly. He missed Little My's conversations about what is it like to punch a bad guy, he missed Mymble Jr's chicken soup, he missed the children crushing him into a great big bear hug as he would arrive and he misses Mymble and her hilarious jokes. Letting a sigh, he held his pipe, and breath out a smoke before inhaling it. Letting it flare a little before calming it down by exhaling.

* * *

Snufkin, with no mood to read books but is filled with outmost boredom, gathered three books that he thought it is time consuming and proceeded to read. Eyes drooping in boredom as he mindlessly flips the pages and read random sentences whenever something catches his eyes. He sometimes hum or even avert his eyes away from the pages and onto the windows and then back to the pages. He honestly thought that he has been waiting for a few hours for his father to return, but in reality, he's been waiting for only thirty minutes. Eyes still drooped, he flipped pages and read random statements, not caring if it's the ending part or the big reveal in the book.

The door opened, and Snufkin immediately looked at the door with a little smile on his face as Joxter slipped in, lightly closing the door behind him. Joxter moved towards his bed and placed his hands on his pocket. He gave out a small smile.

"Welcome back."

"Thanks, did you have breakfast?"

"Yes, you?"

"Done. You good?"

"Good, but a little bored." He said as he closed the books and piled in on top of eachother and put it aside.

Joxter chuckled. "Are you still weak from your cold? Cause, if not I'll gladly acompany you outside, it is rather boring staying in the same spot an--" Joxter couldn't finish his sentence for Snufkin zoomed past him, pulled his hat out of the coat rach and readied himself beside the door. "Let's go!" He said quickly, a tone of desperation twinkled in his voice a little but Joxter just chuckled again. He knew fully well Snufkin is bored out of his mind and he knew he longed the outside world. Believe me, he knows it all too well what's it like to be on Snufkin's shoes right now. He has experienced this before. And he knew the outside world will make Snufkin better, it made him feel better when Mymble told him to go outside that's for sure! He knows it all. His love of nature and outdoors came from him after all.

* * *

Joxter leaned his back against the trunk of the tree as he made himself comfortable resting at the bottom of a random tree in the castle gardens. Snufkin frowned at his father. Disappointed that he didn't go outside like he told. Yes, this may be outside the room he is staying, but he prefers the REAL outside. Where wild animals crawl, run and fly, and where wildflowers grow. This is just a garden, a huge garden that is part of the castle.

Snufkin sighed, atleast he's out in the room though. He sat on the grass and leaned his back against the same trunk where his father leaned but of the opposite side of his father.

Together, they relaxed and closed their eyes, comfortably hearing the rustles of trees and birds twittering and the flap of their wings.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!! I hope you enjoyed your Christmas holidays and New Year celebrations! :D ♡ 
> 
> And also, please forgive me for the lack of updates, I'm just so busy with life, school and...well..SCHOOL. T_T and I'm trying my very best to balance school, life and writing chapters. I'm really sorry for the lack of updates :( I hope you guys forgive me T_T
> 
> I love school I really do, but I'm starting to think of selling my soul to make things slow rather than Boom! Papers here, Boom reports there, Boom! Research here! T_T
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy! :D And again, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! :D ^^

Twelve:The Garden And The Library

* * *

"Papa." Snufkin called his name lightly as he leaned his back against the trunk. Eyes still closed and relaxed.

"Hmm?" Joxter replied as he lazily opened one eye. His opened eye looked to his shoulder as Snufkin spoke, his good eye drooped.

"You know the people who lived here right?

"Yeah? What about it?" He yawned and closed his eyes again and made himself comfortable by stretching his arms before leaning back again.

"Do you know who's Moominmama?" Snufkin asked, opening his eyes and shifted. Changing his position by sitting up and taking a peak at his father. Who is still enjoying leaning against the tree, and closing his eyes from the opposite side of the tree.

Joxter gave out a giggle. "Ahh, Queen Moolina....You met her son?" Snufkin sat back into his position before he sat up and shooked his head. He lightly shrugged. "No, but she sent me a letter."

"A letter you say?" Joxter's interest raised, he opened his eyes. "What is it about?"

Snufkin looked at tree top as the leaves rustled and the birds looking down at him with tilted heads. "Oh, just a note about making myself at home."

Joxter smiled, happy that his friends welcomed his son with no hesitation whatsoever. "That's good. I hope you enjoy your stay."

"It is good," He replied but then added with honesty, "but it can be boring and dull." Referring to his boredom inside the bedroom.

Joxter couldn't help but changed his position and poke his head out as he took a peak at his son from the opposite side. "What do you mean boring and dull? I'm here y'know!"

Snufkin's eyes looked at his father from the corner of his eyes before chuckling and looked back at the leaves above. "Yes, I know but you're away most of the time."

Joxter wanted to protest but silenced himself as he couldn't find a single word to say. It is true that he's away most of the time, he is either at the ground floor of the castle, outside, in the castle gardens, or with Moomin and his family. So with that, he sat back into his relaxing position and replied, "Sorry for being away most of the time... I-I didn't know you feel that way.." he mumbled. He just realized that he's most of the time away from Snufkin. Always going out to solve the abdicating problem with Moomin and patrol the docks for the event, and he even had the audacity to have tea with the royal couple while Snufkin's suffering from a bad cold and that made his guilt grew. He also realized that he left his son all alone in a place where he doesn't want, know nor belong and that made his guilt grow even more. "I really am, sorry." His guilt grew even bigger as he realized again that his enjoying his time with Moomin and his family outside while Snufkin's suffering, and weak from his sickness.

Snufkin paused. He didn't mean about wanting some company, he meant about having no fun and adventure inside the room. Snufkin's always alone and he likes it that way, but hearing Joxter misinterpreting his sentence and him apologizing of not being there for him while he's sick and while he's out most of the time. It feels nice. Very nice. Like a feeling of happiness that only a family thing can fill.

He softly chuckled. "No worries, it's probably been a while since you haven't seen them. Besides, it's good to have friends." He said as he smiled, a happy feeling bubbled in his chest.

"And which is why you are better with friends instead being alone all the time." Joxter remarked, making Snufkin caught offguard by the sudden statement. He then giggled, amused at his father's statement. "You know I don't do that papa.....although," he trailed off, holding his chin as he thought. "Does travellers who you see once while travelling count?" Snufkin teased a little as he crossed his arms on his chest.

Joxter narrowed his eyes. "No." Snufkin snorted, "Then, I'd like to keep it that way."

Joxter furrowed his eyebrows. "Son, I know you're like this but, this--this isn't normal."

Snufkin was caught completely offguard by that statement. He turned to look at his father, now it's his turn to poke his head out. "What do you mean?"

"Friends makes you happy Snufkin and I--"

"We're going back to this conversation again huh?" Snufkin deadpanned, referring to an event after they helped escaped the witch and meeting the witch's grand daughter, Alicia.

"That doesn't count! That was relationships not friendships!"

"It is still part of the relationship tag papa." Snufkin responded casually.

"I know that! But you need friends son, everyone has friends." Joxter replied.

He snorted as he gave out a small mischievous smile. "Not me. And again, I'd like to keep it that way."

Curse his and Mymble's stubbornness...It can be hard talking his way into his son with Mynble's stubborn nature and his even more stubborn nature coursing into Snufkin's veins.  
Joxter sighed, disappointed, wanting to reply back but doesn't want to start an arguement, He sat back into his original position. "Your choice son." He simply frowned.

He'll get him next time....

_I hope_. He thought as he glanced at his son from the corner of his eyes, he couldn't see him but the green color of the hat said so otherwise. Speaking of which, talking about friends reminded him of Moomin. And with Moomin on his mind, the first that pop out is the arguement that occured yesterday. Making Joxter feel guilty, angry and sad at how it just all ended with no conversation afterwards and no apologies. What's worse is that he haven't seen him almost all morning.

Joxter groaned, making Sufkin raise a brow and turned to him over his shoulder. "Oh! For goodness sakes Moomin!" He exclaimed and crossed his arms on his chest. Snufkin raised a brow, confused by his sudden outburst.

He groaned again and quickly stood up, dusting away some nonexistent dust from his bottom and looked over his shoulder and sees Snufkin looking at him with curious eyes. "I'll be back, I still have some problems to be solved." He walked but before it can all happen, he looked over to his shoulder again and asked. "You know where your room is right?"

Snufkin nodded. Joxter then walked off, leaving Snufkin by the tree. But in the middle of walking back to the castle doors, he paused, turned to look at his son and touched the back of neck. "I-I'm sorry for leaving you again, son." He then placed his hands in his pockets and looked down. Guilty that he's living him alone again.

Snufkin chuckled a little. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Go on, talk to him."

Joxter looked at him straight into his eyes before giving him a tilt of the brim, a smile and he is off. Snufkin watched him go.

He doesn't know the story behind of why Moomin apologized accidentally behind the door nor why Joxter just came unexpectedly and gave out a ranting as he paced around the room but he genuinely hope that they'll be friends or make up the bond again. It would be a great shame seeing a long lasting unbreakable friendship break so easily with just words and shouts.

He inhaled a thick of air through his nose before looking up and stared into the leaves above him. Sunlight seeped into the leaves and shined through the cracks, landing on random branches, grass or flowers and giving them sunlight.

A thought emerged into his mind unexpectedly as he blankly stared into the green leaves of the tree he's currently sitting on.

What is it like having a friend?

Snufkin is never the one who wants friends. He's always happy to be free from doing the things he likes and being alone all the time. But seeing how Joxter is going places to places with his friend and how passionate his voice and expression when he talked about his friends after their little fight. It must be nice....But then again, look at him. Solving problems that isn't his problems. Although, it is natural, since friends and all and kindhearted ways, but sometimes--you just have to sit back and relax and see it all.

Snufkin yawned and continued to watch, his mind became blank again as he watched the leaves. The breeze picked up, letting his bangs sway softly as the breeze blew them and the leaves rustled and swayed.

Snufkin inhaled, happy that he is outside. Though a little speck of disappointment shined, he is still not in the wild open just yet. This is still part of the castle gardens, not in the great wild outdoors that he loved so much. But, this will have to do for now.

He let his head tilt and leaned on his own shoulder. His brown eyes still glued to the skies. He yawned again.

* * *

"The Fillian kingdom, the Snorkian kingdom and the Moomin kingdom are allies. The Snorkian Kingdom is the most advanced of the others, using and inventing advanced technologies made by the great King Snork the intelligent. His most prized and beloved invention of all is the Flying Ship--as Princess Snorkmaiden calls it. No one can use the amazing invention nor bribe him to make one to sell for he will only give them as a peace treaty and his quote on qoute, showoff device that he will whip out on any royal occasion--as Princess Snorkmaiden always say." He explained as he chuckled at the last part. He then pointed the map where the Snorkian Kingdom laid. 

The tutor laughed. "Excellent your highness! All right young prince, on to the Fillian kingdom."

He cleared his throat and pointed the map where the Fillian Kingdom stood. "The Fillian kingdom is also one of the allies of the Moomin and Snorkian kingdom. They are rich with minerals and are the lovers of porcelain. A kingdom where the high class goes most of a time and spend their money on. Ruled by the great Queen Fillyjonk. She has three children."

He then added, "The Fillian and the Snorkian are the Moomin kingdom's strongest and friendly allies. Since they are quite close to each other, The northern and southern kingdoms are one of the Moomin kingdom's allies as well, however they can be a little hard to negotiate trades considering they do not approve of my--erm, King Moomin's approval of the throne."

"Excellent my prince!" Complimented his tutor. "You have certainly mastered the descriptions of the allies' kingdoms and you caught me by surprise when you added the small brief history of the southern and northern kingdoms. Well done, my prince, well done indeed."

Moomintroll smiled. "Thank you, Sir. I couldn't have done it without you."

His tutor smiled happily. "My, my Prince Moomintroll, you are certainly a charmer." He then chuckled. "Tomorrow, we will tackle the Eastern and Western kingdoms and its traditions next, the books are already in your room young prince."

Moomintroll nodded. "Thank you Sir."

He stood up, rolled the maps and placed it into his bag and then bowed. "Good day, prince Moomintroll." He then walked out of the library. Leaving Moomintroll alone in the library.

Moomintroll stretched his arms and yawned, a little tired but happy that he is finally done with his history lessons. He glanced at the grandfather's clock from across the room.

Ten forty five am.

He still has nineteen minutes to rest before his other tutor would come.

Sighing, he walked towards the huge windows of the library and stood. Letting him stare at the blue skies as puffs of white clouds roll by. A bird zoomed past the windows and landed on a nearby tree and twittered freely, the prince gave out a sad smile as he looked at the happy blue bird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fourteen would be posted later ^^ especially fifteen and sixteen and also, there wil be a small announcement :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The announcement would be posted on sixteen ^^

‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍Thirteen: The Crimson Ghost And The King Of The Moomin Kingdom

* * *

Moomin propped his elbows on the edge of his desk as he cupped his hands on his cheeks while he isolated himself in his study room. The sunlight that seeped into the windows behind him bathed his fluffy back, giving it a warm glow. His mind wondered about yesterday as silence filled his environment. 

Yesterday was quite a wild night. That was honestly the first time they ever fought in an serious arguement. They do tend to fight back then, just as any blooming adolesence would do but not in any way bad or serious, just a small arguement over who will clean the deck or who will wash the dishes. But now, thinking back to what happened last night, he felt himself drowning in guilt and anger over their first serious arguement. If he didn't have mentioned abdicating the throne, they might be beside eachother right now, laughing, joking and spending memorable time with eachother, but because of what happened last night, he has to take a step back from anyone and isolate himself. He has to rethink again in order if he is really sure he wanted this.

Does he reallu want to abdicate? NO. 

But he has to do this, the people wanted him to abdicate and if he doesn't go down soon, the problem will grow and grow, and he doesn't want that, not one bit. Besides, he tried multiple times to clear it up but they still won't listen. What's the point of defending your innocence when nobody even listens or understand? They wanted him to abdicate, so might as well do it then to end the rebellion and gain peace again. 

If you can't beat them, might as well join them. 

He sighed. He looked up to the ceiling in his study office and sighed heavily. "What would she say when I abdicate? Will she hate me?" He then lightly added. "Will my son hate me?" 

"No but they will be pretty furious of you for abdicating." A familliar voice was heard from one of the windows outside, making Moomin jump out on his chair in utter surprise and held his chest to calm his wild beating heart. 

He panted and tried his best to calm down. Joxter smiled sheepishly as he opened one of the windows, jumped and into the room. He then closed the window behind him and chuckled. "Sorry for scaring the fur out of you."

Moomin only stared at him as he calmed his wild beating heart. Silence filled the room for a while until Moomin finally calmed down his heart, sighed and spoke. "Look Joxter, I-"

"Don't." Said Joxter sternly, cutting of Moomin's sentence, making Moomin flinched, surprised by his sudden change of his sheepish smile, to a stern look. Moomin sighed sadly. Saddened by Joxter's stern look. "I'm so--"

"Stop with the apologies Moomin," he spoke sternly but then smiled softly, "What's the point of apologizing when I already forgave you?" 

relief washed him as he gave a small smile. It felt like a huge boulder was lifted from his shoulders and back. They didn't have any serious arguements before and seeing how Joxter wasn't upset like yesterday made him feel happy. "Really? When?" He asked.

Joxter shrugged, "While climbing to see you here." He then smirked and Moomin playfully rolled his eyes. "Again with the rooftop climbming?" 

He shrugged again and started walking around the room, examining the bookshelves, and picking random objects and placing them back to where they belong. "I can't help it my friend, Moolina and her helpers are moping the staircase and I can't possibly ruin it," He yawned a little. "Besides," His sapphire eyes looked at him from the corner of his eyes as he held a cute little Moomin figurine with a flowing pink tutu, a flower crown on its head and a harp on its porcelain paws. "I like the rooftops, perfect for muscle exercises and stargazing." He then placed back the figurine on the shelves. Moomin wanted to protest but silenced himself. What's the point of scolding him when he would just do it again? He knew fully well Joxter is a free spirited mumrik who explore no bounds. 

His mind started to go back to the man problem--as if it reminded him--and his face fell in dull, sadness. He went back into his seat and sat, he propped his head--facefirst--on the table and froze for about a few seconds. Joxter continued looking around, and placing things back. He knew what Moomin is doing and what he is feeling for he knew how things are spiraling out of control. He knew Moomin is now tired from all the rumors and how he just wants everything to be back to where it all began. And glancing to the Moomin king who's face on the table, he couldn't help but feel sad for his friend. He's a good king, and he ruled these lands for many years, gave good trading deals and made everything flow in great order. He knew it for he sometimes asks and hears it from travellers and besides, he knew Moomin is capable of rulling since he's a kind and wise Moomin. But like a disease, small at first but then multiplied, everything's spiraling out of control. Most of his subjects are rebelling now and only small groups of citizens has the heart and mind to know that he isn't one of the corrupted aristocrats. 

Joxter walked towards his friend and sat on the edge of the study table and patted his friend's back. "I know what you're feeling Moomin and I want to help, but abdicating won't do good. Yes, you may think that it will solve the problem but in reality, it won't. It will only lead to heartbreaks and humiliation. Don't abdicate. Fight for what's right! Defend your title rather than let your title go all willy nilly even though you still have the strength to fight because they won't listen." 

"Buff eh cont wine Joster!" He spoke, his face's still on his study table, making his sentences muffle. 

"Oh, you're going to win alright, you're just giving up easily and letting your title slip away on purpose." Joxter replied and continued to pat his fluffy back. His head rose from the study table and looked at him straight in the eyes as Joxter crossed his hands on his chest and rested his ankle on his other thigh. 

"But I can't win Joxter! I can never win! Not in this condition, they keep on spreading false rumors about me! Good grief, the rumors may have perhaps been heard inside of the Snorkian kingdom by now, since last time I heard, it is now outside of the Snorkian kingdom. It is better to abdicate and fall just so it can be over with, rather than fight and make more problems Joxter." He groaned and then added, "Might as well fall even though you can still fly and get this over with, rather than fall painfully on the ground." 

"Don't abdicate because they are too strong for you. Fight for what's right and never give up. Just because you are greatly outnumbered, doesn't mean you have to lie in order to gain peace, sometimes you just have to fight back to win the peace." Joxter replied at Moomin. 

Moomin sniffed. "But I don't want to fight." Moomin sadly replied.

"I know, but you have to..." replied Joxter calmly. 

Silence filled the room for a few moments before Moomin asked a very random question to change the topic. He likes the silence but sometimes he wants to talk, especially with Joxter who has a lot of catching up to do since both have been separated for quite a while. And this is the second time he visited here. Moomin turned to Joxter and asked curiously. "Ever heard of Mottos, Joxter?"

Joxter hummed while taking off his hat for a few seconds, ruffled his hair before putting it back. "Yes, why?" 

"Well....I'm curious. Do you have a motto?" 

Joxter hummed again, "hmmm, perhaps....I think I do?" 

"What is it then?" 

"Don't die and don't get caught." 

Moomin raised a brow. "Really?" 

He shrugged, "It's like a hidden promise of us Ghosts.." 

Moomin laughed a little. "Ghosts? What does it even mean by that?" 

Joxter snickered, "Don't ask, I just heard it in the black markets while I was asking the whereabouts of Snufkin."

Moomin chuckled, "What are you called? Red Ghost? Because of what? The outfits?" 

Joxter laughed, his shoulders shooked a little as he gave a genuine laugh. "Crimson Ghost actually, my friend." 

Moomin laughed. "What about Snufkin, Green Ghost?" 

Joxter smiled. "Oh, yeah. Green Ghost is his name." 

"I'm highly curious of why they called you ghosts, Joxter." Moomin commented as he propped his elbows on the table and crossed his laid arms together, making it lean on his fluffy white chest. 

He shrugged as a smile displayed on his face. "I wonder as well but I don't go deep into that." 

Moomin chuckled, enjoying the moment with one of his dear friends. Joxter then got back into the original conversation. "What bout you Moomin? What's your motto." 

"Well, I have many mottos in life, but right now, if you can't beat em' then join them I guess..." 

Joxter raised a brow. "THAT'S your motto?" 

Moomin nodded. "Yes." 

"Well that's a dumb way to put it." 

"Hey!" Moomin pouted, making Joxter laugh, "I'm serious my friend. That's a really dumb motto. No wonder you give in so easily." 

Moomin sighed. "I know, but I have to do it though..." Joxter sighed. "I know. But please, don't abdicate Moomin, fight for yourself, please." 

"I know but--" 

"I know, I know...for to end the rebellion." He said as he heaved a sigh. Moomin's stubborn, just like him. But sometimes, he wishes he wasn't as stubborn as him. He placed his hand on Moomin's shoulder. "But please think about it, please think about what I said." 

Moomin wanted to reply back, saying the same line he always say when it comes to his decision about abdicating, but the eyes of Joxter made his mouth locked tight. Something about his eyes gave him a sense of comfort, determination and hope. Was it because he's the Crimson Ghost? Or because Joxter will be there for him through every crook and cranny, just like Moolina and Moomintroll? 

So, with that, Moomin gave nothing but a smile, a nod and a soft. "I will my friend." Making Joxter smile in....relief? Moomin saw it as a relief, but he may be wrong though.

A knock was then heard at the door. Followed by the door opening and Moolina poking her head into the room. "Gentlemen, lunch's ready." With that, she closed the door and off to the library to get Moomintroll. 

The two looked each other, gave a smile to one another and then exist the study room. Both quiet as night as they walked down to eat lunch.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update on fifteen and sixteen! Wifi was so slow :( also, two announcements will be posted ^^ instead of the whole announcements to be posted on sixteen, I have to divide it and post it on fifteen. The other one is on sixteen.

‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍Fourteen: Lessons And Lunch Time

* * *

"A Prince must show elegance and respect," Said one of his tutors, the etiquette tutor. "Before you meet any dignitaries, bow to them with respect, shake the male dignitaries' hands and kiss the ladies' hands." The tutor said calmly. She then nodded to herself and proceeded to circle around the Moomin prince as he practiced his bows. 

"Bow with grace, never overdue your bow for you may look silly and you will make yourself a fool in the eyes of the dignitaries and the eyes of the court." The tutor explained. Moomintroll nodded and gave a perfect bow, making his tutor smile with pride. "Excellent, my prince. Your bow is graceful." 

"Thank you, Miss." Moomintroll smiled. 

The tutor clapped her hands, "Now, the next thing to do i--" 

A knock interrupted her, causing his tutor to pause. The door opened a little, just the right size for Moolina's head to poke into the small room and announced the lunch is ready, and then went away with the door closing gently. 

The tutor smiled. "Well, well, my prince. It seems our lesson has come to an end. I hope you enjoy your lunch, your highness." She lightly bowed. Moomintroll bowed in reply and flashed a smile. "I shall enjoy my lunch, but as always, dear madam your lessons delights me and I sincerely hope you would teach me again." 

His tutor hummed and straightened herself. "Your etiquette is outstanding my good prince." 

"Why thank you dear madam," he straightened himself and smiled again. "I learned it from the best after all." The tutor smiled, happy that all her efforts of teaching ths young prince paid off. 

The prince and the tutor bid farewell, letting his tutor go out first before Moomintroll, for as much as he wants to eat, he still has to arrange the library books first. So, one by one he arranged the books. He knew the helpers of her mother would clean this in a flash but he feels somewhat embarrassed that he's causing such a mess and just leave it there. So, he cleaned. Happy that his lessons are done in the morning and then off to the afternoon ones.

Astrology, Historical Magic--He doesn't know why he has this, but papa told him to study this strange and yet incredibly complicated subject which even the tutor has a hard time explaining--Sociology, Political Science--One of the most boring subjects and he's incredibly thankful that this is his last chapter before officially finishing the whole lessons his tutor has to offer, so in this case, Free Time!--Biology, Mechanical Science--Snork pressed him to study the subject on this one--And last but not the least, Health--His mama pressed this subject. And if he may add, one of the most helpful subjects. 

After his cleaning is done, he opened the door and stepped out, two knights saluted him in respect who stood guard on the library door. "How's the lessons my prince?" Asked the guards, Moomin turned and smiled to them, "Good! Did you two have lunch yet?" 

"Yes, your highness! Fed and well thank you for asking!" They both replied in unison. 

"Great!" He chippered, turned back and started walking away. "Wait, your grace, we shall go wi--"

"Please, not again today. I prefer to go on my own again thank you." 

"But it's your highness' orders!" Pressed the first guard.

"We don't want you to get in harm's way my prince." Pressed the other. 

Moomintroll heaved a sigh. 

As the only heir to the Moomin throne, he is extremely valuable and must be protected at all times. But, never in this kind of protection. Back before the valley was still peaceful, he would always go on his own, playing with the children with the same age as his in the village. Laughing and talking, even eating along with them. But it all changed when the rumors began. The citizens started asking him questions and even started to accuse his family of being corrupted. They even accused him of being fake, stating that he's kind to them so they can hide away their corruptive behaviors, Which is never true. 

Moomintroll wished everyday that things will go back to normal but in this case, it's just getting worse and worse. Mama and papa are doing their best to put a end to it, but it doesn't seem to end. 

"Please, not now, I want to be on my own again." 

"But your highness--" 

"Please jus--" 

"Moomintroll?" A voice entered the conversation, breaking his own sentence. The guards straightened themselves and saluted the person behind him. Moomintroll turned around and sees his mama looking at him with a curious soft eyes. "Lunch is ready dear, eat now before it gets cold." 

"O-oh yes mama!" 

His mother smiled, and beckoned him to follow. Moomintroll beamed and walked towards him and the guards followed--much to Moomintroll's dismay. 

"No, no. Guards, please, not today." Said Queen Moolina with a smile. 

"But--" 

"We're just going to eat lunch with friends, no need to protect him." 

"What if danger will come?" Asked the other. 

"We have to be there to protect the Moomin family!" The determined voice of the other guard spoke out of his metallic armored helmet. 

Moolina beamed with happiness, happy that their loyalty is as hard as their armors. "Oh, don't worry about danger good sirs, everything will be alright." The guards turned to look at each other, hesitant to let them go without guards beside them. Even in full metal helmet--Moolina can sense their hesitation, so she softly added. "We'll be alright, we promise you, besides if danger will come we won't hesitate to call you." 

The guards again, turned to look at each other, as if telepathically deciding on what to do. So, they turned, saluted and spoke in unison. "Don't hesitate to call if something happens your grace!" 

"Please call us if something happens!" 

Moolina nodded and bowed. "Thank you so much for your loyalty and bravery, good sirs." 

"Anything for the Moomin family your grace!"

Moolina smiled again before beckoning Moomintroll to follow her to eat lunch. 

* * *

Snufkin opened his eyes and the first thing he realized is that he had fallen asleep. 

Well dang...

His first instinct, he held his forehead to feel his body temperature but breathed in relief when he felt that he didn't have a fever, but his throat hurts and his nose clogged...Again.... But hey, atleast the sunlight that seeped through the leaves bathe him warmth and it made his body feel all warm, and it's not from the fever this time. 

Stretching, he adjusted his position and continued relaxing under the tree. He laid on the grass, pulled his hat further--hiding his eyes with the brim of his hat and placing his hands on the back of his head as a pillow. He then arched his knee up while his ankle rested on his arched knee. He sighed and closed his eyes in relaxation before waiting to be consumed wth slumber. 

* * *

Joxter and Moomin talked about everything that escaped their lips as they sat while eating appetizers. Both aren't in the mood to eat lunch yet so they ate appetizers while Moolina went up to see Moomintroll again.

"It was crazy! One moment we were just laughing and eating food in the ballromm and then the next moment someone's crying because someone's husband is smooching with another lady and then chaos went loose! It was bad." Moomin said as he plopped a small cubed shaped sandwich into his mouth. Joxter cringed at the memory as he took a bite on the same appetizer Moomin had. "It was crazy, especially when that someone was one of queen's court ladies. Yikes.." 

"I know right?" Moomin plopped another appetizer on to his mouth, savoring the salty taste of the ham and freshly crisp of lettuce. Not to mention the softness of the bread. He hummed in delight. 

"Say..." joxter started as he looked at his appetizer, "Are the court ladies of the queen still works here?" 

Moomin nodded. "Yeah, but some of them went away."

He hummed, "I see." He slid his sentence as he glanced at Moomin who's munching the appetizers like their's no tomorrow. 

When Moomintroll was crowned king, many of the citizens, including allies and other neighboring countries had mixed reactions. Many people think it is a good idea to crown a non aristocratic blood, since according to them--It's a fresh start of a new era and it feels nice to see a commoner just like them become a king, since the new king experienced the struggles of the commoners, they expected he will help improve the lives of commoners--which he did by the way. But others cannot accept him as king for he has no blood of an aristocrat, court nor royal. But none can do about it, they were overpowered by the non aritocrat supports. But since the "rebellion" has started. Joxter knew that Moomin knew they would come out and happily rebel.

As Moomin continued babbling and munching away, Joxter couldn't help but look at the door. His mind thought about his son, the voice of Moomin turned into a muffle as he thought nothing but his son. Is he still in the garden? His mind wondered. Moomin took notice at his friend when he stopped eating to look at Joxter. "Umm Joxter?" 

"Hang on Moomin, I have to check up on somethin'" and then he's off, leaving Moomin as he walked towards the door. 

"W-wait, Joxter!" Moomin stood and ran after him, but looked back for a second, ran back to the table before grabbing a few finger food sandwitches before running off to keep up with him.

* * *

Minutes rolled by and slumber has starting to consume him, making his eyes grow heavy and sleepy, his body became still and the playful wind that keeps on playing with the trees made him feel relaxed. Just the sound of the trees rustling above made him at peace. And he knew by heart that he is truly like the wind. Free, strong and carefree. 

With the last of his thought that came into his head, he fell asleep again. Sleeping peacefully under the tree. 

* * *

The sapphire eyes of the drooped eyed vagabond and the utter curiosity of the round chocolate eyes from Moomin gazed at the sleeping figure before them. 

Joxter sighed. "Oh, Snufkin..." 

He can't blame Snufkin for being an outdoor fanatic for he knew by heart and mind his outdoor fanatic came from his truly. And seeing him sleeping below the tree with his hat on his face and his hands behind his head as a pillow, a certain déjà vu and nostalgia swept him. It feels like this happened before, but with Mymble and the children, but he couldn't recall it. The nostalgia is when he laid below the willow tree on an island they had discovered with him and his friends, his friends thought he was sleeping but he's just laying down below the willow tree with boredom, and that gave him a strange nostalgia for some unknown reason. 

Moomin chuckled. "He look so much like you Joxter." 

They both walked to the sleeping figure, stood beside him and gazed down at him. Joxter raised Snufkin's hat, showing his sleeping face and then proceeded to poke his cheek. Moomin chuckled silently. Enjoying the view of a father and a son. 

"Snufkin, wake up." Joxter said as he continued poking. Snufkin stired and then opened his eyes, drooped with sleepiness and voice rasp, he hummed in question. Joxter touched his forehead to feel if he has a fever but luckly, he's alright. 

"It's lunch time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First announcement: I'll be editing the chapters one by one. I sincerely apologize for giving some misinformations because of the wrong spellings and wrong use of words, like hands instead of paws. I didn't realized I wrote paws first and then after a few pages, got changed into hands. I am sorry for giving misinformations, I sometimes forget to change it back. I'll have to remind myself more and work even harder to make this fanfic good :D
> 
> Second Announcement will be posted on sixteen ^^


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly can't thank you enough for reading this fanfic! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Thank you! Like I said before, words cannot express of how grateful I am that you guys take the time to read this, give 50 kudos, write 10 (minus the replies) comments, gave it 545 hits and gave 2 bookmarks! :D 
> 
> Thank you! 
> 
> THANK YOU!!! 
> 
> THANK YOU SO SO SO SO MUCH!!!!!!
> 
> If I could hug you guys, I would have hug you and thank you all individually :'D TuT -^^-
> 
> Thank you so much for supporting and reading! <3 -^^-

Fifteen: The Guest

* * *

Lunch has just begun and it seems Moomintroll's curiosity has grew bigger and bigger each time he would place his spoon into his mouth. In front of him, sat a green hatted mumrik with the same outfit of Sir Joxter. Carefully eating a plate of mash potatoes while preventing to cough. Which Moomintroll found it odd and yet feel sorry for the guest. It is rather hard to prevent a cough, especially when it comes to a social event such as dinner--it's rude to cough and sniff while dining with guests, reminded his etiquette tutor--and don't remind him of sniffling either, it's just as bad as coughing. 

As Moomintroll continued to eat, he couldn't help himself but glance multiple times at the green hatted stranger while eating. He's just so quiet, reserved and sick--he owed the Health subject for that one. Though, he didn't mind that he's sick, he's just curious about him. There's something about him made him so curious to his eyes. Like a mysterious hero he would read on children's books when he was still a little Moomin--he still reads it though. 

Joxter and Moomin dominated the table, laughing, chuckling, making jokes and even made Moolina join on their silly conversations. Moomintroll enjoyed watching and hearing their conversations, even laughed along with them. The green hatted guest that sat beside the red hatted mumrik however, just smiled, chuckle silently or just continued eating while they continued laughing, his eyes covered with the wide brim of his hat. Unabling to see his eyes. 

As Moomintroll continued to eat and the adults chat the food away, the green hatted guest finished first and walked towards the door, the three adults continued to chat and eat, paying no mind to the guest as he walked away out of the room. Moomintroll looked at the trio chatting with a frown. Disappointed at them for ignoring the guest. But little did he know that the reason why they ignored him is because he doesn't want to gain more attention. He's already curious enough, for the helpers was told about him from the queen but they couldn't help but look at the stranger in wonder nor talk about him behind his back. He's just so mysterious in their eyes. Joxter didn't have to talk about Snufkin for Moomin and Moolina already caught Snufkin's personality with just a few minutes of seeing him eat. He's quite a silent one, reserved, calm and not much of a talking side and so, they respected Snufkin by ignoring him. Much to Snufkin's relief when he exited the room. The knights knew Snufkin for King Moomin told them so, but the knights didn't have the time to chat with some of the other knights about it--too busy protecting the castle and toning everything down. 

Moomintroll gazed at the seat where the guest had sat and tilted his head curiously. Quite a curious stranger he thought as he continued eating. 

* * *

Snufkin arrived in his room. Full from eating but lonesome once again. He's back in his room, meaning he has nothing to do again. Plopping on his bed with his face first colliding the sheets and rolled to gaze at the ceiling, he wished his sickness would just go away and let him be back to his original state. 

Footsteps was heard walking towards his room, curious of who's going to enter--he raised his head a bit, poking his head up at the door to see who's coming inside. The door opened, revealing his father holding a glass of water and medicine. Snufkin smiled and sat up. 

When he finished drinking, the two melted the boredom and minutes away by jokes, past adventures and stories they heard all throughout their travelling. 

* * *

Moomintroll curiosity grew bigger and bigger as he thought about the green guest. His eyes look straight at the tutor but his mind wondered aimlessly at the guest. Wondering who he is or what's his relation with Sir Joxter--since the clothing says it all. As his mind wondered about him, the more curious he had gotten and after the last five minutes of his Astrology lesson, he excused himself and then he's off to find his parents. He has an hour to find out much about him before his next lesson would start so time's ticking! 

He first went to the study room of his father, hoping to ask about the guest and what's his relations with Sir Joxter, but as he was about to knock on the door, he heard the voices of both his father and Joxter from the other side, making him pause and then off to the kitchen, crossing his father as one of his potential answer givers in his mind. Sir Joxter's not even on the list so he didn't cross that one. 

Sir Joxter would be a great answer giver for he has a feeling both of them knew each other. Since he has seen him glancing at him more than four times during lunch while talking to his parents. But he doesn't want to, well... not yet atleast. He doesn't want to talk to him about this for he may be welcomed with laughter. Just because they both wear same clothing but with different colors, doesn't mean they knew each other. Tails, it may even be just a messenger from an allied kingdom. He knew fully well his parents would offer a messenger or any servants in need. 

* * *

Arriving at the doors of the kitchen, he immediately sees his mother baking a pie while the servants--or helpers, as they calls them--minded their own business. For other standards of the royal princesses and princes, this is an act frowned upon on--for a royal blood musn't do things that servants do, and cooking is one of them. But to his mother, she tosses the stupid standard like a rock on a lake and did her hobby. Just because you're one of the royal blood, doesn't mean you musn't do what lower classes do and just because their 'blood' separates them from the rest, that doesn't mean they can't do what other people do. It is her hobby and she likes cooking so let them see she's having fun.   
You would see her almost half of her free time in the kitchen, baking pies and pancakes. As much as his mother is a queen of a kingdom, she treated everyone like an old friend and even acts like a simple house wife--which the helpers find it amazing how she's a queen of a kingdom. She makes delicious food to the point chefs started to ask her for cooking advice, and she cleans so well to the point every floor, windows and porcelain's shining like stars in the midnight sky. In their society circle, she and Moomin are deemed as odd balls for they have certain hobbies that makes the other royals wonder why they are deemed as royals. Moolina cooks and cleans while Moomin is a commoner who became king. They knew they're deemed as oddballs but they paid no mind to it, earning the repect of Queen Fillyjonk. And getting the attention of King Snork and Princess Snorkmaiden. 

Moomintroll walks up to her and then stood beside her as she places blueberries on the crust. His mother greeted him with a smile. "Hello dear, do you want anything?" 

"No thank you mama, but can you answer me some questions?"

"Fire away dear." 

Moomintroll beamed, he cleared his throat and started asking. "Who's the green hatted guest that got invited to lunch mama?"

"He's Snufkin dear, a special guest who's upstairs on the second floor." She continued placing the berries on the crust. 

"Is he a messenger mama?" 

"No dear, a special guest and a very close psrson to Sir Joxter." 

"Is he one of the papa's best friends?" he glanced at the door. "He seems young mama. He looks like he's two or one year ahead of me." 

Moolina giggled. "Yes, he is one of papa's friends dear but he is more than that to Sir Joxter's." 

"Is he his lover mama? I mean, they do wear clothing with same designs, so...urm...couple coats?" 

Moolina wanted to laugh but seeing how Moomintroll's eyes sparkling with curiosity, made her stop herself. "No, dear. They're not wearing any couple coats nor he is Sir Joxter's lover, he is his son dear." 

Moomintroll's eyes widen. "Son?" 

"Yes, dear. His thirty fifth son."

Oh, Gods bless his soul...

"How come nobody told me he has thirty five children?" Still in shock of how the new discovery. 

"You never asked.." 

Fair point...

"Can I meet him in his room mama?" 

"I don't know dear, he's quite sick y'know. The poor dear got sick while travelling, it may be best to leave him on his own for now, and besides--he needs a huge amount of rest. I heard from Sir Joxter an hour ago that Snufkin fell asleep, so no running around the halls." 

Moomintroll nodded, understanding the situation. Wouldn't want to disturb him while regaining his health. 

He nodded, thanked her and went back to the library to wait for his another subject. 

* * *

Stars above the night sky sparkled as night has came, letting the cold air come along to dance around the valley. Dinner began and Moomintroll was a little disappointed that that the guest didn't attend. When Joxter saw his sad expression as he looked in front of the empty chair the one where Snufkin sat when they sat the same chairs like before but his son's absent. He instantly knew dear little Moomintroll's curious about him and he couldn't help but glance at Moomin with a smile. Moomin caught the same feeling and replied with a smile as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Announcement two: I am not sure but I think I may have to stop posting for a few weeks? I don't know how long but school and life is just so busy and I'm having a hard time balancing :( but I'll try to update when life and school loosens up :) 
> 
> I hope you guys understand ^^ and again, thank you so much for supporting and reading!


End file.
